The Darkness of a Vampire's Curse
by Servine Thistle
Summary: As Dracula's forces begin to arise, Trevor's life finally changes. When he meets the Greater Demon, Abaddon, he questions if an unholy beast can really have good intentions and he will kick himself, as he reflexes where his true friends lie. A Greater Demon, a half Vampire, a witch and a cursed man. Rated M for Trevor's language
1. Chapter 1 Uncovering the Darkness

_Walachia 1193_

Cornelius, the young-looking Sorcerer forced the humongous heavy oak doors open. The sheer weight of them made his thin arms tremble as he used his entire body mass to move the door open.  
The castle had changed. His master had only been living in it for about a year, but it was a huge, downgrade. Well, interns of the lighting, which only came from the candles that were plastered onto the jet black walls. It was spacious though, Mathias could probably fit a Behemoth in the room if he felt like it. A stone throne sat at the far end of the room, behind it lead to the smallest laboratory in the castle. However, it was still grand and regal, despite its simplicity. Mathias didn't need much, considering that it was just the pair of them. No monsters, they all vacated out of the castle once Walter was killed.  
Mathias revealed himself to his servant, placing himself on the throne. Boredom was on the Vampire's expression. His gaze reached Cornelius, who stood to attention as the icy red eyes stared directly at him.  
"Cornelius... Do you believe that all of this was for nothing?" He looked at his elongated sharp fingernails.  
The Sorcerer was quick to shake his head.  
"Oh, I wonder what Leon is doing?" The Belmont's name was said with such hatred.  
"I am unsure, though he is possibly in an internal hell after what happened."  
Mathias rose to his feet in a sudden realisation, "Cornelius my old friend, your eyes... I do not remember them being so dark."  
His eyes born a dark shade of purple from their usual slightly darker than violet.  
"Joys of Black Magic." He replied, "The further I go the darker they go and the more I lose my sanity."  
A worried expression crossed the Vampire's face, "Possibly it is about time you learnt some White Magic?"  
Cornelius looked to the pristine crimson red rug that his black shoes were standing on, "Sadly, I no longer am capable of doing so, I have sunk too far." He cocked his head to one side.  
"Well, please do not go any further into the darkness, you are keeping my sanity at the moment."  
"Why thank y-"  
Mathias raised his hand to interrupt his friend. As soon as Cornelius shut his pie hole, only Mathias' Vampiric ears were tuned to the low groans that filled in the silence.  
"I fear, that we are not alone." Mathias almost whispered.  
Racing down the long corridors of the castle, the pair of them flew. Mathias being faster than Cornelius, be he stopped for a moment to allow his friend to catch up. With his ears like sonar, Mathias followed the low pitched sounds. Slowly, they grew faint or was it weaker. Whatever or whoever was making them might be in possible danger. They passed the small laboratory, trying not to knock off the fine glass tubes and bottles off the tables forcing them to shatter like an icicle on a pavement. Dashed passed the library, the books blowing off the shelves, scattering all over the floor causing Cornelius to nearly fall over them. Finally ending at one of the towers. It was one of the largest ones in the castle, one that Mathias hadn't explored yet. He looked at the stupidly long stone spiral staircase. Cornelius took a deep breath, it was a real shame that neither of them could Teleport up there since neither of them had been up there before, that was impossible. Mathias could transform into a bat or mist, but it's a waste of magic and it's unfair on his friend, who would still have to painstakingly have to slowly climb up. Imagine his poor knees.  
However, the groans had stopped. This worried Mathias. He had no idea why they had stopped. There is a possibility that he's getting worked up for nothing. Or he's not.  
The pair of them began the long trek up. One step after another they went, the sound of their shoes echoing off the stone walls was all they could hear. Probably driving Cornelius closer to the point of losing his mind. The stairs felt were a lifetime. Mathias wondered if, by the time they got to the top, Cornelius would have gone grey with a long beard. Thankfully that would never happen since his friend would stay with him forever. Bound together by an immortal life.  
Strangely, as they did the air started to become fouler with each step that they climbed. Mathias had to hold his nose at the rough halfway point of the climb. Whereas, Cornelius was more three-quarters of the way up. By that point, Mathias was practically heaving.  
Eventually, they reached the top of the stairs and Mathias amazingly was looked paler than usual, bearing a slight shade of pastel green.  
"Mathias, I think it would be best if you stayed out here."  
He nodded in agreement.  
Gently, Cornelius opened the rotten door that was pretty much falling off its hinges. Horror filled his eyes. A swampy mess of faecal matter, urine and he could just make out a bunch of skeletons littered in all of the chaos. Cornelius held his nose and mouth, trying not to vomit, he felt for Mathias now. His poor nose. At one point this swamp was probably a room, he could see the curtains that were covered in the mixture of mucky substances. A window, he celebrated. Though it was barred up.  
"A prison?" Cornelius muttered, "What was Walter keeping under these conditions? Dreadful..."  
Mathias coughed, "Please tell me that you know a spell to get rid of all of... THIS!"  
The Sorcerer nodded, he pulled his hands from his mouth and he allowed his hands to release a faint purple mist.  
"Saw ecno siht tahw em ot laever, emit fo sdnah eht kcab nurt!"  
The spell washed away all of the muck. Mathias was amazed at how much the magic looked to turning on a tap and allowing the water to flow.  
Clean and fresh, though this didn't increase the size of the room. It was extremely small, neither of them could figure out what the point of the room was. Apart from maybe the view from that window. Mathias wandered in, his eyes searching for the source of the noise. Behind the curtain, he spotted a figure laying on the ground. The Vampire raced over to it.  
"Oh my..."  
Cornelius strolled over, "What is..?"  
His eyes widened as his gaze cast upon the creature that lay in his master's arms. It was an Incubus, long brown hair of various lengths lay wildly on the floor. He was quite tall but was unnaturally skinny. Staved. His wings looked as if they hadn't moved in a lifetime. The worst was his back, broken in two places. Shock crossed over the Sorcerer's face as he visually scanned the injuries.  
"Can you heal him?"  
Cornelius shook his head, "I am unsure, my White Magic is quite limited... What happened to him?"  
"Walter."  
"He treated his servants like THIS!?"  
Mathias nodded, "Despicable."  
"Through a combination of spells and potions, I might be able to fix him."  
Cornelius snapped his fingers, a pot, some wood and a bucket load of ingredients appeared. Along with a thick, thousand-page long book. A surprised look appeared on Mathias' face for a split second. His Sorcerer looked as if he was going to cook up a three-course meal.  
Cornelius snapped his fingers to get a fireball to combust in his hand, which he used to light the wood. He wafted his hand over the book, causing its pages to flip to the one that he needed. Even after all of this time, Mathias was still amazed by how impressive Cornelius' magic was.  
"Garlic powder, Manticore nail, toe jam from werewolf..."  
Though he didn't miss all the wacky ingredients that went into some of those potions. How wee nails, toe jam and garlic powder suppose to help a Demon who had a broken spine.  
Mathias did not question the madman's potion-making skills, these concoctions had pulled him out of so much. He still didn't fully understand how he managed to make a potion to summon Death, so he could plead to him for Elisabetha's life to be returned. A wasted effort that was.  
More crazy ingredients were thrown into the pot. Mathias knew that his Sorcerer has lost the plot at this point. Even though Cornelius was amazed at making the potions, he questioned his sanity a little too much whilst he was creating them.  
"There, it needs to sit for a moment, then he needs to drink the whole pot."  
Disbelief was all over Mathias' face, this poor Incubus was unconscious and dying because he was starving. No way was he going to wake up. Cornelius clicked his fingers again a second pot appeared. He lit it again and placed sugar, honey and a strange white substance in. He gave it a good stir, he allowed it to boil for a quite a while, before pulling the spoon out with a sticky sugary substance on the end of it. Giving it time to cool, he then placed the spoon close to the Incubus' mouth, opening it and poured it in. Slowly, the Incubus' eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be a beautiful rose pink colour.  
"That is amazing," Mathias muttered.  
"Why hello there, I am Cornelius and this is Mathias. We are going to fix you right up." He put another spoon full of the sticky substance near his mouth.  
Opening his mouth, he allowed a strange second tongue to come out. This was slimy, pink colour and looked similar to a leech with a pointed face and many rows of razor-sharp teeth in its mouth.  
Cornelius presented the pot of the sweet sticky substance, with the Incubus allowing the long elasticated 'tongue' to dive headfirst into the pot.  
"Glad you like it."  
Mathias, was a touch bit horrified at what he was seeing, "What is that?" Though his time was still calm.  
"That is his oesophagus. For both Incubi and Succubi their oesophagus is a razor-like thing that comes out of their mouths to go into the mouths of others whilst they are engaging in certain activities... They take either testosterone or oestrogen from the body, along with other nutrients and white blood cells."  
"That's interesting..." He didn't know what to say after that.  
Cornelius looked over to the potion, it was bubbling.  
"Now to help you, I need you to drink all of the content of this other pot in order to heal you. I am warning you, it will not taste

nice."  
He gave a sharp nod, before moving his oesophagus tongue to the other pot. He winced at the sudden change in temperatures as well as the disgusting taste. His expression was enough to tell Mathias how revolting the potion was. Each gulp looked as if it was torture for him to get it down his throat. After he finished, the Incubus was clearly out of breath and his face was greenish, on a closer inspection he looked as if he was about to vomit.  
"Now you get some rest."  
Cornelius clicked his fingers, the pots vanished and a comfy bed appeared with the Incubus already in it.  
"We will be back to check on you later, okay." The Sorcerer smiled.  
"Thank you." The Incubus finally spoke, his voice was weak and quiet.  
"Once you are better we can give you a nice relaxing bath."  
"A bath? I do not think I have ever had one of them."  
Cornelius' heart melted a little, "You poor thing, well you will enjoy it."  
The Incubus gave a smile, "How long until I can walk?"  
"Roughly seven hours, though the timing of dependent on how bad the injury was. I am no doctor, so I do not know how bad it was."  
He gave a nod, "I understand."  
"What name do you go by!" Mathias asked.  
"Magnus."  
Five days had passed before Magnus began to show any sign of improvement, which was understandable given his injuries. Cornelius checked on him each day to make sure that his abomination of a potion was working. On the fifth day, Magnus sat up for the first time, so his paralysis had started to go. However, he was still a long way from being fully recovered.  
Unfortunately, Cornelius knew that the castle was not the best place to rehabilitate Magnus. He would need to relearn how to walk correctly, hunt and feed. The only thing that Cornelius could not teach him was how to fly. Once Magnus was standing with little amounts of pain, the pair of them strolled up to Mathias.  
"I apologise Mathias, I need to leave. For Magnus' health."  
Mathias gave a nod, "I understand, you are always welcome to return when you feel the one the right."  
"Thank you." Cornelius gave Mathias a passionate goodbye hug. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Circus?

_Walachia 1476_

The time for action was at this moment.  
Every night, Dracula's hordes would strike unprovoked, the poor villagers not knowing where to turn too. Sadly, more humans were dying each minute as the clocks reach midnight than any other time of the night. The hordes enjoyed the countdown to midnight. Possibly because it gave the most amount of pleasure as the watched the humans huddle in their own fear, anticipating when exactly they would attack. To them, humans are dumb, weak and the belief that the hordes will leave them alone if they put crosses around their homes.  
"Idiots," Trevor said to himself as he sat down by a tree.  
Once again, he'd just gotten thrown out of try another bar. The idiots that were in there picked up on the fact that he was a member of the Belmont family. A family that dive into Black Magic.  
"What a load of crap!" He folded his arms in frustration, "I don't need their stinking ale! Bastards."  
'Umm Trevor you should learn to watch your tongue.' A shining light blue ball spoke.  
Oh yeah, the Belmont family can speak to ghosts. The people believe that it's a rumour, their strange ability to talk to ghosts, enchant weapons giving them holy properties, sense the creatures of the night and demons. They believe that it's Black Magic. Though they can only speak to the ghosts of their family.  
"What's the point Leon? You get nowhere in this world without showing some backbone."  
'Well if that is having a backbone, then I do not wish to see it from you!' He scolded his descendant, 'Now then, we have monster hordes racing around all over the place.'  
"So let 'hem. They're not my problem, so I don't care. Alright!"  
The spirit shook in the air, 'No! It is not okay. You need to get out and fight.'  
"What? And slay Dracula. Ha! Maybe another time."  
'Trevor!'  
Settling himself down with the tree as a nice headrest, Trevor was just about ready to call it a night. Sadly, the oldest out of the family knew that there was no point in arguing with Trevor if he was tired. Gently, Leon slipped into the cape that Trevor was now using for a blanket.  
Sleep was bound to hit the two of them on the head shortly, "Do not mind if I do lads."  
Trevor's eyes flung open, a strange creature lay next to him, huddling into his body and cape. Jumping up to get away, he reached for his whip. The creature was green-skinned, a couple of shades off grass green. Long mint green hair that was cut at different places making it look a little spiky, fall down its shoulders. With its fringe parted in half, one half touching the side its head. The hair was fine and gentle. Similarly, his face was quite a fair and fine, as well as handsome with a little bit of cuteness thrown in there for good measure. Pointed elf-like ears and huge cat-like crimson eyes stared back at the Belmont, drawing him in a little.  
Until Trevor looked down, grasshopper looking arms, four of them. Complete with insect legs. A scorpion tail wrapped around the creature's legs, coloured with a light brown with a wash of orange. Swishing, the deadly tail moved into the air, curling around itself. Just like a scorpion. Three pairs of huge wings suddenly sprung out as if Trevor had set off a booby trap. Each wing overlapped into the next one making the colours and the pattern a little difficult to follow. Each wing started with a deep purple, then dark blue, to an ocean-ish, to a bright sky, after that was a light blue and lastly was an icy blue. The purple started at its back. Across its wings was a delicate arch pattern that shouldn't be disturbed. The oddest thing about the creature was the clothes, a ring master's uniform. High-class crimson jacket with a black trimmings and a beautiful golden petal pattern neatly hand-stitched on. To top it all off with golden coloured shoulder pads that were cut equally at the bottoms to give a tassel appearance. High-quality silk was used to create the whole outfit. Golden waistcoat shone on his chest, which allowed the eyes to draw in on it thanks to the redness of the jacket and the white silk shirt he wore. Not to mention the cute little apple red bow tie. Though it wore nothing on its bottom half, which was strange for Trevor the lay eyes on.  
It carried a wooden staff, with a golden ball that was being imprisoned by a deep black hand with ruby red sharp claws. Halfway down the staff were a pair of white wings. Sitting at the bottom was a metal-tipped end. There was a strange regal essence to the creature.  
"Abaddon, sir Belmont." Taking his ringmaster black hat off as he bowed, revealing a pair of antennae.  
"It's just Trevor." Still having his hand firmly on the whip.  
Abaddon placed his hat upon his head, "Do not be alarmed, I am harmless."  
"That's a load of shit! You're the Demon of Death and Disease, Angel of the Abyss, the King of plagues! I am not fooled by an act."  
He gave a giggle, "Relax warrior of the Belmont family. I am here to guide you, much like what Cain did with your ancestor, Baron Leon Belmont."  
Trevor gazed towards the glowing ball that was next to him, "You got assistant from the world's first murder?"  
'I did not want his help, he was just there, I never trusted him a single second.'  
"Is that true? Well, I must believe a spirit who is loyal to the Lord himself."  
'Of course!' Leon proudly stated, almost as if he was mocking Trevor for not being baptised, 'So why are you here?'  
"Love it how you're ok with having a Demon."  
"Trevor, please. I am here to help get events back on course. If I do not do this then you may not meet a very important person."  
Rubbing his hand on his chin, "Who is this person?"  
Abaddon smiled, "You silly, I cannot tell you. It will spoil the grand performance of your life unfolding."  
A confused Trevor unhooked his hand off the whip, "Right...? So you wanna come with."  
Abaddon nodded, "If that is all right with you?"  
He thought for a moment, which was a dangerous thing for him to do, he just wasn't good at making decisions up on the spot.  
"Fine. If you can disguise yourself."  
Abaddon twirled his body around his tail followed him and his wings came out slightly, "No mortal can see my true form unless I reveal it to them. One of the perks to being a Greater Demon. Any other requests?"  
"A question, why do you act sorta royal?"  
"You mean regal?" He corrected.  
"Umm... yes."  
"I enjoy playing games and socialising with the Prince of Lust, Asmodeus and the King of Hell himself. So I guess their mannerisms have rubbed off."  
Trevor could not believe what he was hearing, the Devil was real. He swallowed hard, "Is he dangerous?"  
"Luci? Nah, he prefers to have his Greater Demons and Princes have a special policy, do not emerge on the moral world, unless summoned or with an eligible reason. Which is hard to do, for the joy of killing mortals is not an excuse to leave, so most just break out... Right we are going on a tangent here. You need to move your bottom."  
It was hard to swallow after knowing that, Greater Demons only arise from the depths of Hell with a purpose, one that is not to kill. More questions just flooded into his head.  
"Then why do they come out!?" He stressed.  
"For a taste of human life, such as working, sex and socialisation. To observe. A change of scenery. Crowd control."  
'Crowd control?' Leon chirped.  
Abaddon was caught off guard by the question, his grip intensified on the staff, "Well when the humans get too, overpopulation and there are not enough predators to keep them at bay. That is usually when I surface. The Black Death...that was my doing."  
"Oh..."  
"Though I did not want to." Dramatically, he placed his left upper arm on his head, "I love humans and everything about them. I am ashamed of it, however, it had to be done."  
"Anything other reasons for a Greater Demon leaving?" He didn't want to continue to dig into the Demon's guilty conscious.  
Abaddon thought for a moment, "I do not think that there are any more. Well, we best be off, to... What is the nearest town?"  
"Oraș în sensul acelor de ceasornic."  
Confusion was written all over the Demon's face, Trevor sighed, "Town of Clockwise, it's just beyond this forest, after that it's Greşit."  
He moved his head to one side, "How did the town get a name like that?"  
"Oh, there were witches in the 12th century who could see the future. They carried pocket watches with them and it apparently helped them to see the exact time when something was going to happen."  
"Fascinating... Okay, to Clock town we go!" He announced proudly.  
Just as Trevor said, the town was not too far away from the forest. It was quite large. Busy people rushing off their feet trying to grab what they needed from the extremely huge open market. They were selling; meat, animals, fruits, vegetables, clothes, jewellery, far too much for the town. Trying to get passed the stalls was a nightmare, they were placed so close together that it almost made it impossible. Houses were placed in a single line on both sides of the market, there were more of them handing behind them. Beyond the busy market, was a town hall, to the right of that a church could be spotted.  
The town did not seem to be affected by the desolation of Dracula's hordes, nor the fact that there was a Demon walking right next to him.  
"Have you heard about the noises that are coming from the old clock tower?" A blonde hair maiden quietly asked her friend.  
"No, do tell." The ginger-haired one replied.  
"Well, my father was telling me that he heated a loud groaning coming from the tower when the clock struck midnight. He claimed that it sounded like a zombie of some sort, but he's just trying to scare everyone so they do not go out at night."  
"Really!?"  
The blonde nodded, "He was also talking about how the church was thinking about hiring a monster hunter to silence the noise because no one dares to go up there."  
Trevor placed a hand on the blonde woman, forcing her to jump out of her skin and she nearly

dropped her shopping.  
"Sorry madam he did not mean to scare you." Abaddon kissed the hand of the blonde.  
"It's quite alright." She said in an attractive manner.  
How was a Demon more like a gentleman than the vast majority of men that Trevor had met?  
"We wanna know more about that tower?" Trevor demanded.  
She was a little off-put by the sudden request but she gave a smile as she looked at Abaddon's charming face, "You must be the hunter than the church had hired. Well, if you ask me, I think that it's a poor man who's stuck up there. A bunch of thieves went in there about a week ago, none of them have returned. Not like I'm complaining, good riddance. The less of them the better."  
"That's all, thank you." Trevor was reluctant to praise the girl.  
"That is quite alright, good luck."  
Abaddon was the first of them to walk away, Trevor caught up, that was well played."  
"Anyway." He changed the conversation, "I think he our noise might be a human."  
'A human, what makes you think that?' Leon said.  
Trevor didn't realise that he was still floating around.  
"She claimed that a group of thieves managed to get in there and they have never returned, I have to check it out."  
Abaddon rushes to keep up with the sudden change of speed, "I hope you know where this tower is?"  
"Naturally." 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare 1

_**Walachia 1466**_

_**"Oh thank you doctor Tepes."  
A woman in her later thirties had come to the new medical practitioner, Lisa Tepes for a cure to her flu. She had been suffering with it for a while now, perhaps too long. Lisa returned to the warm living room where she saw all of her patients. To find her son on the woman's lap.  
"Adrian." An angry tone crossed her.  
"Oh, he's qui'e alrigh'. A don' mind a li'le company whils' a wai'ed for you 'o re'urn wi'h ma medicine."  
She was clearly uneducated, her grammar was horrendous, it got on Lisa's nerves a little.  
"Mother, this woman speaks so strangely."  
She gave a smile to her son and handed the woman that bottle, "Shake it before you take it and it is two teaspoons on every dose. You will need to take it three times a day." She instructed.  
"Three 'imes a day. Fair enough, 'hank you again."  
"Please return if it has not cleared up."  
She picked up her son off the woman's lap and placed him down before she got up and gently shut the door behind her.  
BANG!  
The sound made the young boy jump and he ran for cover under the table. Lisa bend down and pulled Adrian out from his frightened hiding place. A mad man's cackle soon followed the loud explosion. Together, they travelled into the small basement to find it smothered in thick black suttee.  
"Father!" Lisa yelled.  
Strangely, the candles that were littered across the room that were proving light did not get blown out from the explosion. The metal cauldron has been cast on its side with a green liquid spewing out from it. Books and paper were everywhere, the paper thinking that they were secretly a new type of bird.  
"I wish to do that!" Adrian tugged on his mother's frock as he spoke.  
"What!? No!"  
After a moment, the culprit stood with a guilty expression. But that soon changed to a mad scientist smile.  
"We are Fernandez at the end of the day, my dear!" He yelled proudly, "Accept the magic that flows within."  
"Except that it never has 'flown within' and it never will."  
"Mother, are you mad at Grandfather because he nearly blew the house up?"  
She just nodded.  
"Your mother's...essence was just stronger, for some reason overpowering mine."  
Confused was written all over Lisa's face, "You have lost it. What in the world is essence?"  
"You know, genes, your genetic makeup, your-"  
"Completely lost it. I think that your dark magic has finally taken you."  
"What? Noooooooooo!"  
'Meeeooow'  
Scanning with her eyes, Lisa spotted her father's immortal familiar, Kathleen or Kit. A stupidly fluffy tortoiseshell cat, only the most adorable animal on the planet. However, something was wrong with her... It was her back legs. They were backwards?  
"Oh, you poor animal." She picked the cat up, "Explain."  
"I put the cat in the potion."  
"You what!? Why?"  
"It required cat hair so I put some in."  
"Some, not the whole cat!" She was enraged now, "I hope you can fix th-" A sharp knock interrupted her.  
"I'll get it." He sung.  
"No Father! Stay here."  
Brushing off any suttee that might have gotten on to her, she went back up the stairs and down the narrow hallway to the door. Taking a deep breath before answering.  
"Hello?"  
Two men from the church were there as she opened the door. One of them was completely bald with field green eyes. His skin was pale, almost white. Blood poured from his neck as he held a crimson-stained white cloth to the wound. The other man was much younger, his hair was thick lush and blond. Ocean blue eyes of desperation called out to her as his friend was hurt. The both of them bared a cross around their necks and they wore the garb of a monk.  
"Please come in." Lisa firmly stated.  
She assisted the two men into the house and placed the injured on a bed in the other room.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, James was outside speaking with the bishop, and then then they were attacked by a beast. It had fangs and blood spat out its mouth." He was panicking as he spoke, retelling the story was making him worse.  
"It was a bastard Vampire. I know it sounds crazy, but he bit me, leaving me for dead."  
A shocked expression come to Lisa, a Vampire? In the village? However, the evidence was smacking her square in the face. Quickly, she drenched a cloth in alcohol and forced it onto the man's neck.  
"Keep that there, I need to make something up for the poison."  
"Poison?" The younger one yelled.  
"If it is a Vampire then he is in a state known as Vampirism, where his body might be turning from human into a Vampire."  
"Oh my..." James said.  
"Wait, how did it bite you if you were wearing a cross?"  
"I ripped it off to defend the bishop, stupid idea that was, Keelie here musta put it back on. AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"It is starting!" Lisa scampered away from the men.  
The only way to save that man's life was with a potion, but she didn't want to have to resort to magic to heal someone. All of her medicines were made using natural ingredients and they were all lost to time. She wasn't giving the people strange concoctions that were made in a bubbling pot. If the two men found out, she would most likely be burnt for it. However, it was that or have one more Vampire terrorising the people.  
"There life is already too tragic to have another monster." She spoke under her breath as she moved towards the basement.  
Her father looked back at her, the great Cornelius Fernandez, renounced for his brilliant and wacky potions, as well as his extremely powerful dark magic. She took a deep breath, "Father I need a potion."  
His eyes widened with glee and those words. He had been waiting for his daughter to need a potion from him ever since her husband had taught her about the world of lost medicine. Giving his fingers a snap, the sideways pot was placed upright and had a roaring little fire underneath it, complete with water. Bending down with his cat meowing strangely around his feet, he picked one of his potion books up from the floor.  
"By any chance could I use Adrian as a little assistant?" He diced up a clove of garlic and allowed it to fall into the boiling pot as he spoke.  
Lisa hesitated her response, she didn't want her young son getting involved with her father's crazy and mad ways. However, it would be a great learning curve for him.  
"Fine, but do not let him touch any garlic, he will have a serious sneezing fit and it might go into the potion."  
Cornelius stood to attention, "Aye aye captain!"  
She knelt to her son, whispering, "If he starts acting crazy, run."  
"Yes, mother." He said as she left to tend to the dying man.  
Once she had gone, Adrian ran up to his Grandfather, "So what is first?" He was so enthusiastic about this one.  
"Blond hair, across, more garlic, holy water, human blood and that is it for the moment." He allowed the book to float in the air using Telekinesis.  
He picked up the cross using a cloth so it didn't burn him and dropped it in the pot. Adrian cracked a bottle of holy water like an egg, granting it entrance into the potion. Crimson blood acted as the waterfall of life, Cornelius watched it flow like one as he poured it in. Pulling one of his hairs out, he smiled as he dropped it in.  
"Cheeky. Who said it called for that?"  
"Umm... I saw that book and I know it required human hair, but I thought if I used mine then it would be a stronger cure..."  
Cornelius' eyes opened wide, "My, you might be right...Stick another one in there for good measure."  
Excitedly, he did so.  
"Now for that garlic, mind your nose." He said allowing them to fall in as he sliced them up.  
Adrian held his breath and covered his nose, pulling the clusters face as he did so. Cornelius guided the book down to his young grandson, he plucked it out from the air.  
"Okay it needs to sit and boil then we add in pepper powder, a Valkyrie feather, lastly a powdered light... What? That is a strange last ingredient."  
"Oh, that one." He stirred the potion with an oar, "Well powered light comes from pure light magic. So I would have to find someone or something with the element of light, the extract some magic. After that, I crystallise it and grind it up."  
Adrian gave an interesting look to his Grandfather, "Are you as mad as Mother and Father say?"  
He belted out a crazy cackle and he immediately stopped before speaking, "Yes. I am so crazy. I would quite happily shock the streets with lightning just to see the humans dance."  
A distaste came to Adrian, "That is not crazy, it is cruel. Imagine if you were in that position. Having a crazy Sor-"  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
"What did you know?" Adrian didn't partially like being interrupted by a member of his own family.  
"You think I'm nuts."  
"No, I do not!"  
Cornelius raised an eyebrow at the young one.  
"Okay, you are. But why do they think that?"  
"The bonkers stuff I put in my potions. Neither of your parents understands how ingredients such as; rats tails, human toenails, shoe polish, human spit, grapes and pork create a potion that could cure the flu."  
"What!?" His disbelief was being stretched.  
Vigorously, he nodded his head, he wasn't lying for once.  
"This potion uses holy ingredients to create a cure for Vampirism." He places the feather in.  
"I see."  
Cornelius dropped the rest in, gave it another quick sir, before spooning the potion into a glass cup.  
"There!" He proudly stated.  
In his excitement he clapped to praise his Grandfather, well he deserved it.  
"Tear the place down!" A voice said, "Find evidence of her witchcraft!"  
"Mother!?"  
Cornelius grabbed the child, forcing the glass cup to float in the air to prevent it from getting broken.  
"But!?"  
"Adrian, humans do not understand the knowledge that we Supernaturals know. They see the wisdom that you Father gave her is witchcraft."  
Squirming, the boy managed to get away, "This is witchcraft!"  
"Shush! They will hear you. You wish for me to burn!"  
"Burn?" His voice went timid and he back up against the wall.  
Slowly nodding with fear in his dark almost black eyes, "Why do you think we hide?"  
"Get your hands off**_

_**me!" Lisa screamed.  
"We need to help Mother!"  
"No! You would prove to them that she is keeping magic in her house and she would be burnt for sure." Panic was in his tone.  
Tears began to swell in the child's eyes, "Mother..." he began to sob.  
"Burn this place." One said.  
"Sir, James is injured in here."  
"Pull him out, then burn it."  
Cornelius snapped his fingers, everything in the basement vanished. He picked up Adrian, with the cup floating behind them they escaped through the back door. Before the house was set ablaze.  
"Mother!" Adrian cried as his mother was dragged away before his eyes.  
His small fingers clenched onto his Grandfather hiding his face, the ocean of tears began.  
"We will get her back Adrian."  
"Father returns home at dusk..." Adrian reminded his grandfather.  
He held his grandson closer to him, "I think it might be time to use a little magic."**_

Alucard smacked his head on the side of his coffin, trying to get the horrid dreams out of his head. However, his eyes stayed a violent shade of red, the nightmares would continue.


	4. Chapter 4 A Monster

Stepping up to its church-like doors, the two of them gazed up. Trevor tilted his head back while moving his legs in the same direction, still, he couldn't get a full view of the entire enormous structure. Only having the visibility of a few floors was not helpful. The building was extremely old, probably being constructed in the early 9th century. Looking a little worse for wear, cracks were littered across it like dried up soil. Not a structurally sound to go in, it could probably come down from them opening the door. Not to mention, the number of weeds that were in the cracks, forcing them to break apart. Moss lined the vast majority of the walls, in fact, there was not much wall to look at. Trevor determined to step foot in it. The creature lurked inside and it had to be dealt with. Gently, he opened to rickety door. It squeaked in agony as he did so. Not a healthy sound. He gestured for Abaddon to go in first, he was not afraid of the structure collapsing. Trevor followed in afterwards. Complex gears and clockwork lined the inside of the building, severely rusted and old. Trevor walked up to the broken staircase, which was missing a lot of its stairs. He had to jump the majority of the way. Whereas, Abaddon just effortlessly took to the air on his six wings.  
"Hey! Now that's cheating."  
"Use what you have my human friend. Do not worry, I will not fly too far. You are quite capable of climbing and killing this creature." His wings gave off a light hum as they flapped.  
"Alright then."  
Despite how old some of the gears were, they still turned as if there was nothing wrong with them. Trevor could have sworn that he heard the tower ringing when he was in the market. Though the pair of them should have picked a better time to attempt the killing of the creature. It took them a while to find the tower, so the land was under the blanket of night. Carefully, Trevor stepped, the limited lighting was not helping him. They were not even a quarter of the way up and Trevor had slipped far too many time to count. At least the Demon was there to grab him, righting his frame before the Belmont made a painful drop to the bottom. Other times, he had to take a risky jump on one of the brittle gears. His entire weight forced the gear to scream as he jumped onto the next one, that one too screeched out as he jumped. He was not liking the trek, but the safety of the innocent and not to mention the bragging rights that Trevor had successfully climbed up a tower that was falling apart, were all riding on his shoulders.  
The monster that decided to show themselves did not help him. Most of them were Medusa Heads, but the heads plus stairs equalled disaster and a possible fall to broken leg territory. A place where Trevor didn't want to end up. He tried his best to dodge their strange patterns, each head had is own method of trying to shove him off. Swishing, leaping back on themselves, going for a full head-on collision with him and plenty more. Whipping them was the obvious solution, but he didn't want to risk accidentally smacking the was and the place come tumbling down prematurely. So that was out of the question. Jumping over and dodging them wasn't reliable enough and a couple of them did collide with his body forcing him to wobble. His companion's mouth started to release a strange green steam. Once that started, all of the heads stopped moving, they coward in fear for whatever he was about to do. Though he grabbed Trevor's cape and forced it around his mouth and nose, protection the mortal. Propelling a mass amount of green powerful fog from his mouth, the heads began to drop dead. One by one. A green fog was left in the air, Trevor kept his mouth and nose covered.  
"There. Sorry about that, Toxic Breath affects everything that either gets struck by it or inhales it. You will not die immediately, so I recommend leaving your cape there."  
"Why don't you just get rid of the poison?" Trevor was a little difficult to understand behind the cape.  
But Abaddon still heard him fine, a mortal would have struggled, "Because the only way to do that is the expel it out using the wind and I do not wish to bring the building down."  
"You can't clean the air?"  
"Well, not from that attack."  
"Useless." Trevor rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me, who just saved your hide?"  
"Do I care?"  
Abaddon was not use to the level of rudeness that Trevor was bringing to the table. He gave a growl in his distaste.  
"Right bug boy, let's get out asses up there before another swarm of them come."  
The Demon growled again at the newfound nickname, but he had a feeling that it would not be the last, so it was best o let him have his fun. He was mortal, so in a way, Abaddon would have the last laugh.  
Halfway up, halfway there and the stairs ended. Irritatingly, the stairs continue a floor up, they must have decomposed due to the rain from the three smashed windows that would have lined them. Finally, the green fog had a method of escape. Trevor pulled his cape down and laid hands on his whip. Brandishing it and forcing it to hook onto the metal remnants of the stairs. Using them as a propeller to assist him when swinging, he effortlessly was able to glide up the other set.  
"Impressive. You would do really well as a stage performer. Fancy it?" He flew up to meet him.  
"What?"  
"I have my own Demon show, my servants dress up and perform for mortals."  
Trevor seemed quite interested, "So why do you wear that coat? It seems much to rick for the Demon World."  
"Well... Our Lord in Hell can see centuries into the future and he drew up this." He twirled in the air, "I made it out of the silk of a Serico Vermis. I eat the worm demon, mixing its silk with different fruits, berries and other things to give it colour before a craft amazing clothing."  
Trevor gave a confused look, "I guess Satan broke spacetime, just so you could look nice."  
"Well it is really just a posh tailcoat, so it does not look too out of place. If it was going to be an issue, he would have said something before I appeared."  
"Oh, and it's fine with me knowing this?" Trevor stepped over another gap in the stairs.  
Abaddon nodded, "Well the Belmont family are not exactly human now are they."  
"We are too!" Trevor snapped.  
"Really?" Abaddon smiled, "Your ancestors have married witches as Sorceresses over the past few hundred years, not to mention the 'gifts' that Rinaldo gave to Leon."  
"How do you know about them?"  
"I am a Greater Demon, we observe important families that we take interest in."  
"Why take interest in a human?"  
"Because I enjoy watching you fight those monsters, it is quite a show you put on. The way your body moves with the whip, so gracious. I could observe that for a millennium and not be bored of it."  
"So you like the way we kill?"  
"Your ways are unique to your family, no other could mimic your skills. It is quite fascinating to watch. Wait until you die and become a bystander, you will see what I mean."  
Trevor sighed, "I would rather not die."  
Abaddon laughed, "It probably will not happen for another, ooo, twenty years. That is the average life expectancy of mortals at the moment."  
"Yeah, that doesn't factor in the possibility of being eaten by this creature."  
"Oh, are you worried?"  
"No, as I always say, killing it is the point, living through it is a luxury."  
Abaddon touched his chin with his upper right hand, "Interesting words."  
Trevor stopped moving. Abaddon allowed himself to land on just a few steps in front of Trevor.  
"I can sense it, we're getting close."  
"Any idea what it might be?"  
"Not sure, all I sense is a dark aura at the moment. I've never felt it before."  
Trevor made haste up the remained floors that they both had to climb, with Abaddon following closely behind him. Eventually, they came to a room that was frozen in time. Untouched by the wreckage on the floors below it. Someone or something made this room nice cosy living space. Complete with a coffin? Trevor didn't understand why it was there. The brickwork had been painted a pastel blue, a poor job as well. The paint was thicker in some places than others, it was obvious too. Parts of the bristles from the brushes were stuck to the walls. Also, it was kind of patchy along the back wall. Examining everything closely, whoever was messing with the room was probably trying to make it into a space where revival ceremonies would be preformed, would explain the coffin. They took no care to the lower floors on purpose, to prevent humans from entering.  
A sudden groan came from the coffin, "Please don't tell me that there's a Vampire in there."  
With one flash moment, it burst out of the coffin. Breaking it, leaving it content a dangerous mess on the floor. Thankfully, it was not a Vampire. No. It was a monster, with a hunched back, ripped, shaggy clothes and a thief's red bandana on its head. It was muscular as well, it proudly showed them off when it defied gravity by walking on the walls and the roof, chucking knives at the two of them. Though was it ugly.  
Unfortunate for the monster, they both dodged it.  
"Right, I'm killing him." He brandished out Vampire Killer.  
Abaddon put all of his hands up, gesturing that he wasn't going to get involved. Trevor smiled, glad that the Demon didn't want to get his hands dirty with monster blood. Smacking the monster once to get him to come down, Trevor was confident that he was going to win. The creature didn't fight like a monster, it was more like a drunken man. Down to the rubbish aim and lack of balance. Sadly, there was no scent of alcohol in the air, so it wasn't drunk. Throwing around ten knives at once, Trevor dodged them all. He was quick of his feet. As he allowed the whip to twirl around him, the creature attempted to escape to higher ground. However, this was wasted with Trevor's deadly accuracy. The whip never missed its mark and it would strike with a powerful and painful blow. Leaving a nasty

burn on the victim's forehead. The creature fell to the pain, it cradled the forehead as it changed. From the ugliest monster that Trevor had ever seen to the stupidest pose that a man could make. Abaddon laughed hard to that one. The man rose up, gazing around confused, not really knowing where he was.  
"Just a whip to the head was enough to set him free? How strange." Trevor said helping the man up, "Name?"  
"Grant Gnasty. I came with some friends and..." he glanced over to three bodies that lay at the far end of the room.  
Grant was shocked, "No..."  
"Friends of yours?" Abaddon smiled, "Do not worry-"  
"Don't worry!" Tears came to his eyes, "They were my mates! And I, I killed them. That bastard is going to pay!"  
"Dracula?" Trevor guessed.  
Grant nodded, "And his magician!"  
"He was the one controlling you. Come with me this place isn't-"  
A wooden beam snapped, free-falling down to a heap on the ground. Abaddon picked both of men up, Grant being carried like a baby on the upper arms, due to his disorientation and Trevor was being held under his arms with his legs dangling down. The Demon sprung out of the window as the structure finally collapsed.  
Struggling to keep himself in the sky with the unfamiliar weight, Abaddon gently came back down to earth.  
He painted as his legs collapsed on themselves.  
"So you make yourself useful." Trevor mocked.  
"My limbs are not built to carry two fully grown men down a huge tower. Lose some weight! The pair of you." He retaliated.  
"Who is this? And how did he?"  
"Best not to ask Grant, don't panic, he's a Demon."  
"A Demon!"  
"Never tell humans not to panic. They do the opposite."  
Trevor placed his hands on Grant's shoulders to get his attention, "Are you coming with us to beat the shit out of the man that did that to you and your friends?"  
Grant gave a nod, "I'll come with ya."  
Trevor nodded, "Right let's grab a drink."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"He's been through a shit experience, this bastard deserves a drink. You should join us."  
"Could you stop with the unnecessary swearing?"  
"Fuck off."  
"Fair enough."  
"Are you coming?" Grant encouraged.  
"Another important part of human life."  
"Fine." He grudged, "But only to see you get drunk, according to Asmodeus that is a good laugh." 


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare 2

_**Walachia 1466**_

_**Fire began to completely engulf Lisa's home similar to a sinking boat waiting for it to return to the ocean. A strong wind began to pick up, blasting the flames to the right and into the trees. Forcing them to catch ablaze along with the house. Just like a wildfire, the tree lit up in a similar way, fast and ferocious. The light from the flames reflected in Adrian's eyes, a memory of what happened. He would never forget this. Then again, how could he? His mother had been dragged away from his home. His father was not there to protect them. His Grandfather was also shocked at the event. Cornelius snapped his fingers, swapping the cup that the potion was in for a vile. He plucked it out from the sky and placed it in his robe. Once that was done, he turned to Adrian, "Let us get your mother back."  
"But the house!"  
"I will use a spell on it later, your mother comes first."  
Grabbing the child by the hand and began to drag him down the streets. The poor boy with tears in his eyes was struggling to keep up. He understood that he had to be quick, Adrian didn't want to think about the consequence that would happen if they didn't make it down there in time. Crowds of people began to gravitate towards the centre of the mildly large city. Every single human had arrived at the centre to watch the burning of Adrian's Mother. Wood had been placed on the floor, a large pile had been chucked rather untidily around the log.  
"Lisa!" Cornelius cried out.  
The bishop turned around, acknowledged the Sorcerer's presence, taking interest in him.  
One of the guards holding a flaming torch in his hand staring to cough up a lung.  
Cornelius knelt to Adrian and pulled the vile out of his robe, "Give this to the coughing man with the torch. I believe that might be James."  
Adrian nodded and took the vile, dashing over to the man. Cornelius was only trying to distract the halfling from his mother. He didn't want to bring Adrian to the display, but he couldn't leave him on his own.  
"Why hello there?" The bishop said.  
Cornelius was brought to the attention of the bishop, he nodded his head down in a greeting fashion.  
"So what are you to THIS woman?"  
He was shocked by the sudden question.  
"That's 'er father. Cornelius Fernandez. 'E 'elps 'er out in the s'op, 'e does." One uneducated man yelled from the crowd. That was not what the Sorcerer needed.  
"Her father... Is this true?"  
He shook his head.  
The crowd started to yelp similar to small dogs, "He's lying!"  
"Is he now?"  
"Sir look at his eyes! They are as black as the night sky. He is a user of Black Magic." One man said.  
The crowd fell silent to those words. There was a small amount of muttering between one another, but not much.  
"And how do you know this?" This bishop said as two guards grabbed Cornelius from behind.  
He tried to escape, but they were physically stronger than he was. The man who was accusing Cornelius was a blond with neatly groomed gorgeous locks that only just reached down to his shoulders. He was young, possibly only in his early or mid-twenties. Fair light skin was layered on his face, looking as smooth as a silk. Rich was his clothing, a high-class navy suit was his attire. Complete with an opera looking fluffy neckpiece and a light blue handkerchief in his pocket. His trousers were made of high-quality black material with a golden pocket watch that was clearly on his right side. On his left was a stealth to a broadsword.  
"My name is Arthur, the current heir to the Marquis family. I hunt these creatures and I am certain that HE is a user of the dark arts."  
"What evidence do you have? I could have stabbed my eyes out and I might be blind for all you know." Snapped Cornelius.  
Arthur laughed, so hard in fact, the crowd thought he was going to keel over, "Your appearance, you do not look a day over twenty. Yet you can have a daughter who is in her mid-twenties, he should be at least touching forty-five. Which he should be about dead by that point. But the name, Cornelius Fernandez has cropped up since as early as 1092."  
The crowd started to mutter at the actuation. They starting to sound like mice at that point.  
"Tie him up with his daughter. I think he has had his fair share of life."  
The guards did as they were told. Dogs they were, to be precise a sheepdog. However, Arthur stopped them to readjust the bonds.  
"If you do not keep their hands tied together then he can escape, also gag him."  
"No!" Lisa yelled.  
"Quiet witch!" One of the crowd helped.  
Again the guards followed the command, Cornelius tried to struggle out of all of it. He would have used a rain spell or something to prevent them from touching the pair of them, but it was no good.  
They were now already bound to the log that was going to determine their fate. The torch men stood firm, waiting for their orders.  
This bishop gave a smile, "These two stands accused of the crime of being a witch!"  
The crowd began to cry in hatred towards then, the vast majority of them agreeing with their bishop and Arthur's words. The worst of it was, most of the people where Lisa's patients. People that she had helped with their problems. Some of them might not have been standing to watch the horrific scene.  
"She has been sent from this world using the fires that we have today!"  
Adrian turned around after giving the potion to the man, he could not believe his eyes. His mother. His grandfather.  
The people were preparing to watch for them to suffer the fate that they had install for them. The flames from the torches had touched the branches that were around them, with Lisa's bizarrely calm frame.  
"No..." Adrian was in shock.  
The boy's low voice forced Cornelius' vision to look at him.  
"Mother..."  
Adrian's young eyes and mind were soaking the event up like a sponge. The flames that were consuming his mother's and his Grandfather's bodies, forever burning in mind's eye.  
"Mother?" One of the villagers said, "Sir, she's created a hellspawn!"  
The man pointed at the young boy.  
"What? Subdue the boy."  
With that command, guards surrounded the boy.  
"So we have, Grandfather, Mother and son. Looks like we have a whole family of witches." Arthur said as he strolled up to the restrained child, "You are next."  
Adrian's heart sank, those words, for the first time he felt fear. Not just for his own life, but for his loved ones as well. He knew that he was only just a young boy, but he had to do something to save them.  
"Htrae eht nopu llaf ot niar dna gninthgil, rednuht wolla, nepo ot snevaeh eht nopu llac I." He chanted.  
Arthur looked at him as if Adrian was an adorable puppy, "Aww he is trying to cast a spell."  
Dark clouds began to set their eyes on the town, shielding the ground from the sun. Sharp blasts of bright lightning struck and danced across the sky. The people panicked to the loud sound from the lightning. The light gentleness of rain fell from the sky, was bringing to douse the flames.  
Arthur gave a menacing smile, "You might want to reverse that spell. If they are not dead, we can just drown them in the river."  
Adrian's eyes widened, he closed his eyes trying to remember the reversal spell, "Htrae eht ot nopu thguorb I taht mrots siht no setag eht pu esolc sneveah eht dna yks eht taht tseuqer I."  
The rain was the first part of the spell to stop, then the lightning stopped flashing, lastly, the city became much quieter after the thunder had stopped.  
"Good boy." He patted the boy on the head.  
It was at that moment when he snapped, the rage that had been bottled up firmly inside, finally decided to come out. The young Vampire child bared his fangs, jumping up at Arthur, though he dodged it. Forcing him to clamp down on one of the guards, bitting fiercely down on flesh. Blood poured from his wound as the child began to feed off him.  
"He's a Demon!"  
The sound of the woman screaming brought Adrian's attention to her, allowing the body to drop from his jaws of death.  
She screamed as his fangs bit into her neck. He bounced off her to the next. Killing that person, then another, then another and another. Fear was placed in the bishop's eyes as he watched his own citizens being so easily slaughtered before his very eyes. Another fell by the bishop's feet, one to his right, three to his left, eight right in front of him and there was no hope of stopping it. The Marquis chucked holy water on him to subdue him as if he was a Vampire. However, Adrian was no ordinary Vampire. But he would not bite into the neck of the Marquis, he was saving them until last. Blood would not stop pouring from his mouth, there was no time for it to touch the floor before he chomped into the neck of the next innocent human.  
"Adrian..." He heard the weak sound of his mother's voice in the wind, "Please stop."  
The human's body who he had in his grip flopped to the ground, "Mother..."  
"Listen, do not hate humans. If you cannot live with humans, then do them no harm." Her eyes fell slight.  
Adrian's eyes widened with blood pouring from his mouth, "Mother..."  
Adrian's body fell to the floor in the shock of the event, in all of his mad rage he forgot the most important thing. His mother and grandfather that were there burning alive. With tears in his eyes, he was about to yelp out and beg for them to let Cornelius go.  
"What have you done to my wife!?" A voice came from the rooftops.  
Everyone who was still alive, looked around like a cat's ears, trying to locate where the origin of the voice. They were not aware until the culprit came down.  
"I am Vlad Tepes." He rose up to his feet after the jump.  
"It's Dracula." A man whispered.  
"He's a myth, right."  
"I don't know."  
"Clearly he isn't."  
"I demand to know what you ha-" As Dracula was speaking, Cornelius finally lost consciousness, "Release him."  
"And why should we?" Arthur confidently stated.  
"Because if you do not then I shall tear your toes off one by one and allow you to watch as I throw them to my Werewolves. Once**_

_**that was done with I have no obligation to them ripping up to pieces so I can use your remains for Cornelius' cat to her business in." He threatened.  
Arthur was shaking in his shoes as he walked up vanished from the crowd for a moment and returned with a bucket filled to the brim with water, probably from the local well. Quickly, slicing the ropes allowing both of them to lose. Dracula appeared behind Arthur, taking Cornelius' peaceful frame from him. Listening for signs of life, he took a moment of relief.  
"No, explain to me why this took place?" His anger slowly began to reach its peak.  
"She was a witch and her father-"  
"A witch!" He snarled, "My wife was a kind, gentlewoman. Most of you had received medicine from her. She delved in science, knowledge that you humans had lost due to time. How dare you snatch a woman who was willing to help all of you!?"  
Adrian slowly approached his father, silently cuddling down on him and hiding in his cloak. He just wanted to vanish from the world, as if he was never born. However, he was just too shocked to speak, but his father placed a comforting hand over his child.  
"I will give you a year to pack your bags and leave Walachia. After that, I shall allow my monsters and Demons to roam your lands. They will destroy any person that they see."  
"I recommend spreading this to all of the humans in the land cuz me and my flock wish to chow down on all of you humans as soon as." A strange voice said.  
Dracula tried not to smile at Magnus, who had changed somewhere in the crowd. He'd only been there for a while, probably at the same time that he appeared to torment the humans.  
"One year!" He grabbed Lisa's body before vanishing, leaving the humans so ponder over their options.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Drunken Nightout

Large crowds began to gather like a flock of sheep into a field. The boys used his opportunity to escape, mainly so they did not get asked why they were there. Of course, the falling of a huge tower was going to wake people up, there was nothing silent about it. However, it was time for them to lay low and visit the bar for a pint. Abaddon was completely against the idea and did not wish to step one foot in the dirty smelly place. He could pick the scent up from about ten feet away and that was just the whiff from the alcohol. Other smells such as; vomit, general dirt, human waste and bodily odours, he could smell that stench from miles away. Might actually be the reason as to why the night hordes have not attacked the town yet, their noses are too sensitive. Though that was just wishful thinking from the Demon. The more likely reason was they hadn't finished in the others yet. However, the night hordes had been attacking for at least ten years, so why was this town untouched? Something that needed answering.  
The bar's stench was worse inside than it was out. Unsurprisingly, since the smell was cooped up with no proper ventilation. With the source of the smell also being kept inside. Trevor walked up to the bar, demanded two ales and he sat down. Grant gravitated towards his newfound friend. Trevor gulped half a pint down in less than thirty seconds, Abaddon was slightly impressed. But if he could take out a Vampire that fast, then that would be an achievement worth shouting about. Instead, he let out a disgusting belch. Abaddon sat with them, "I can not believe you just did that. Did your mother teach you any manners?"  
"Oh fuck off." He took another gulp, "I just took it too fast, I was parched."  
Abaddon gave an unconvinced nod.  
Grant gave his drink a sip, "Man, I haven't had this in ages."  
Trevor smiled, "Well, you deserved it."  
He preferred not to mention Grant's time in the tower. The bar was quite full at the moment. People dancing, singing and someone were playing music on the piano which was next to the bar, it was quite a lively lot that they had. A little too loud and lively for the Demon. Being the only one that could see his true face, Trevor noticed that Abaddon's long ears had dropped to drown out some of the noise.  
The hunter placed a hand over him, "If the noise is bearable for us, can't imagine what it's like for you."  
"Awful, I am filled with so much regret right about now."  
Two men linked arms and began to dance in a circle with their legs doing some fancy footwork and the rest of the men clapped to the beat of the music.  
"You don't have to stay." Grant placed his ale down after a sip.  
The stomping of their thick leather shoes on the solid pine wood flooring was driving through Abaddon's head like a stake through a Vampire's heart. He lay it down on the table as the bartender came over. He was a tall, late twenties maybe. His thick brown moustache made it difficult for any of the trio to put a number on his age. His apron was a very light blue with it reaching down to his knees. Under it he wore a simple chest board patterned shirt that was missing a button on the collar. His trousers were quite old due to their lack of colour, they were probably a nice vibrant blue, demonising to a dull colour with holes. He placed his hand on his almost bald head, "What's with him?" He gave the table a quick wipe.  
He probably forgot to do it before they arrived, or he was using as an excuse to place his nose where it doesn't belong.  
"It's the music, the loud people, you know it's his first time," Grant said.  
"Well he should get drunk, that always solves the problem." The bartender finished with his wiping.  
"Speaking of drunk, could I get another one? Since you're over here."  
He gave a quick smile as he picked up Trevor's pint, refilled it and returned it to him.  
"Thank you."  
Abaddon looked at him, "My goodness, it is the first time that I have seen you use some manners. The world is ending. Did I accidentally make you ill?"  
Trevor rolled his eyes, "No." sipped the pint, "I'm not sick. Just want to get drunk."  
He pulled his hands away from his ears, "And why? What is the point of drinking that? It seems like a waste of your money to me."  
Trevor shrugged, "Mostly it keeps me warm and helps me to drift off. Though someone like you would not understand."  
"Oh, What makes you think that?"  
"Because Demons don't feel the cold."  
"Well that's a bit of typecasting, I feel the cold, in fact being both nature and wind, I feel the ice of the winter more than any demon."  
"So if I wanted to kill you, I would need a frozen stake to kill you?"  
"It would take more than that." He stated.  
"Okay, how about this? We drink until one of us passes out. If I win, I get to stab you with an icicle in your leg to see how much that hurts."  
"If I win, you have to pretend you are... a chicken, I love a good bit of quality acting."  
"What!?"  
"You best not lose Trevor," Grant stated.  
Trevor allowed a deep breath to come to him, "Agreed." They shook, "Bartender, we're having a drinking contest your finest ale."  
He came over with six pints of ale, the other men crowded around their table.  
"To make it fair, you need to drink one now, since I've already had one."  
Abaddon understood, he picked up the pint with his upper left hand, gave it a sniff. Regretting that decision to sniff it. He held his breath as his tongue touched it. Immediately, he placed it back down on the table and nearly threw up.  
"What a wuss." The majority of the crowd said.  
"Calm it! This is his first-ever one." The bartender defended the Demon.  
He picked it back up again, he pinched his nose with one hand and gulped the drink down using the other. Placing the pint back down.  
He revolved a little, "How can you drink that?"  
"Okay, now we are even, the game can begin."  
The crowd began to rub their hands together in the excitement, it was clear to the Demon that what they were about to do didn't happen too often. Trevor picked up the first and gulped that down. Abaddon pulled one up, using the same method as he did last time he managed to get it down him. Another pint from Trevor. A third from the Demon. A fourth from the Belmont, they were both evenly matched. Though it was all about endurance rather than speed. Trevor was gulping them down like he was late for an appointment with the King of England. Cheating came from the crowd as the bartender silently kept count of how many the pair of them had chugged down into their bodies. In the heat of all the moment, two new men walked in on the game. One was large, wearing a shirt that was clearly too small for him, his beer gut stuck out. Whereas the other man was the complete opposite, skin and bones.  
"Hey, bartender! Could use a drink over 'ere." The larger one spoke as he sat down.  
Though overall the commotion of the game, no one, apart from Abaddon noticed that they strolled in.  
The Demon gulped down another ale, pretending that he didn't realise them. Abaddon turned his hearing into their conversation, drowning out the cheers of the crowd.  
"I can't believe it, the tower collapses and we can't even get a drink."  
"Doug, how are they related? The tower collapsing has nothing to do with us not getting a drink."  
"No, 'Arry it's just two bad omens that 'ave 'appened. I fink there's black magic around."  
"Black magic?" Harry questioned.  
"Yeah, the kind that turns people to stone shoots fire out of your arse when you take a shit."  
"That's not magic, that's diarrhoea."  
Doug smacked his friend, "You twit!"  
Abaddon knew he just said that so he could smack the other man.  
"There's a creature in Gresit that a freeze people to stone. Yeah. I bet the Belmonts released it too."  
"Wait, is that one of the night hordes?"  
"I don't fink so."  
"Why haven't we been attacked by Dracula's monsters?"  
"Cuz we 'ave a real huntin' family, the Marquis."  
"Are they better than the Belmonts?"  
"A million times be'er, I bet they're responsible for the tower collapsin' too."  
At that moment, Trevor lost. His head hit the table. Abaddon was shoving them down and listening in to that conversation, he didn't realise that he had won, until the sudden shock from a head collision with the table. The crowd gave a single last cheer, congratulated the victor and most of the left. Leaving the trio and the pair who Abaddon was eavesdropping on.  
Doug and Harry moved up to the bar, finally getting their drink.  
"Looks like you win." Grant celebrated with a sip from his own ale.  
"Yes, not really an accomplishment."  
Trevor was completely out cold, there was no way that he was going to come around anytime soon. Abaddon waited until the bartender engaged in a conversation with the other two men before placing a hand over Trevor's head. He closed his eye, Grant gave a puzzled look over what was happening. Trevor shocked himself awake, Grant nearly fell off his chair.  
"What happened!?" Trevor practically yelled.  
"You lost." He bluntly stated.  
"Oh..." Trevor was embarrassed.  
"What did you do? He was completely hammered." Grant said.  
"I took all of the toxins out of your system into mine. I should have warned you beforehand that you were attempting to fight a battle that no mortal could win."  
"And why is that?"  
"Demons are not affected by alcohol. In fact no immortal is, or it just takes a ridiculous amount to have even the slightest of effects."  
Rage began to boil in Trevor's eyes, he had to dance like a chicken. However, he rose up and walked back over to the bar and pretended to act drunk.  
"Slaves to the great old families and their games." Doug was talking to Harry.  
"Sorry, can I get my, ale. It's just that I'm, sobering up."  
"I think you have had enough tonight." The bartender said.  
"Just one more."  
He sighed, "Alright, but I wanna see some coin from ya now."  
Trevor completely forgot to pay before the game. He fiddled around under his cape hunting for the money, keeping

up with his facade. Though it didn't end up well.  
"Wot's that on your chest?" Doug rudely asked.  
"My shirt," Trevor answered in a low uninterested tone.  
"That's a family crest. I know it."  
"Well, I don't." Trevor was coming out of his little act.  
"Just one more and I'll leave."  
"Belmon' crest."  
"Here's the money." He tossed the bag on the table.  
"You're a Belmon', aren't ya? House Belmon'. Family Belmon'." Doug knew he was right, he was getting frustrated over Trevor's stubbornness.  
"You know what, forget it. I'm leaving."  
He began to walk away, Doug pulled him back, "No! "You're a Belmon' and this is all your fault."  
"What are you blathering about? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I fink you do."  
Abaddon rose up to his feet, "I believe that you might be mistaken sir."  
"Oooo, 'sir'" Harry mocked.  
"No one says sir round 'ere. You a Belmon' too?"  
"Why do you hate them?" The Demon dodges the question.  
"Everyone knows that the Belmon's were involved in black magic. They dealt with monsters."  
"The Belmonts fought monsters, son, err, or so I'm told."  
"I recommend that you do not provoke him," Abaddon warned him.  
"This is just an old shirt."  
"They were excommunicated by the church, banished, disowned. Their lands taken from them cuz they were evil."  
"The only evil I see is you," Abaddon claimed.  
"Bold words coming from a demon." Grant accidentally said out loud.  
"Ya wot? He's a demon? So I was right." Doug stepped back, "H-he is a Belmon'. Wot's your name?"  
He kept an eye on Abaddon.  
"Jesus of Nazareth."  
Doug gave him a wallop to his privets, "Try again."  
"Trevor Belmont, house Belmont, last son of the Belmont family. Happy now?"  
Doug glared over at the Demon, "And who's ya, friend? Ya summoned him from the depths of Hell."  
Abaddon allowed his true form to be seen by Doug. Cowering back into one of the pillars in fear as the Demon moved closer to him.  
"I am the Greater Demon, Abaddon."  
"Oh, shit..." Harry muttered.  
"I have not met a mortal as foul-mouthed and evil-hearted in my immortal life. Men like you, deserve to rot in hell. Judging others just on rumours without a proper meeting. Despicable."  
"So, did he summon you?"  
Abaddon shook his head, "I am merely here for exterior motives that you should keep your nose out. The Belmonts are highly respected warriors of the holy light."  
"But they make friends with Demons."  
"Demons that have more brains and humanity than you will ever possess." The poor mortal shook so hard that a wet patch was left by his privets, "A-are ya going to kill me?"  
He thought for a moment, leaning down to him, "No, because that would grant you freedom from this miserable existence that you call life."  
He began to cry, sobbing in fear.  
Abaddon rose back up, "If any of you, mention of this encounter, I will inject a poison into your bodies, the pain of it will not kill you, but it will last you at least eight months."  
Abaddon left the bar with the two mortals following behind him. They began to walk out of the town, leaving the night behind them.  
"I didn't need the help back there," Trevor claimed.  
"I know."  
"Then why did you step in?" Grant asked.  
"I could not just sit back and watch two men battle it out just because of what family one of them belongs to. Not to mention that he needed a wake-up call, he is a supporter of the Marquis family."  
"Well he's an asshole, man I hate those guys. Though, can your poison really do that?" Trevor said.  
He raised his tail, "If I stabbed you with that, then yes. One of the strongest nonlethal poisons in Demon world. The strongest lethal one is Cain's, he can kill a human in five seconds with that."  
"That's nuts. But why is it nonlethal? You're a poison Demon, it should be able to kill people." Grant explained.  
"Well, I create the lethal stuff in my stomach Grant, I just eat anything and it will turn it into a disease to be used over humanity. But I prefer to consume food that is low in acidity, such as salads and worms. To protect humans."  
Trevor was a little shocked at that statement, "To protect humans? What?"  
Abaddon smiled, "All most of the Demons who work directly under Lucifer are trained to only kill humans when ordered to or when necessary. For example, I let out a disease, which you humans referred to as the Black Death, I did it because the Angel of Death claimed that more humans were being born then there were dying."  
"So there was a massive overpopulation problem in Europe at the time?" Grant asked.  
Abaddon nodded, "As I told you before Trevor, Greater Demons do not appear without given a reason to."  
"I understand now. Can we call it a night."  
The trio found a nice tree to fall asleep under.  
"Oh, by the way, Trevor, you do not have to dance like a chicken if you do not wish to. It was an unfair bet, to begin with."  
Grant was already fast asleep.  
Trevor gave a smile, "You're not bad Abaddon. Thanks. You looked like you had fun though."  
"That I was, but there is one thing I must ask, would you have stabbed me?"  
Trevor gave a nod, "I keep my word. Why you weren't serious about how you feel the cold, were you?"  
He nodded, "If you know Demonic elements, then mine are Nature, Toxic and Wind. So I'm weak to Fire, mind and weak to ice two times over."  
"Ouch. Keep you out of the cold then."  
"I usually hibernate when it gets too cold. Like most Nature and Wind Demons."  
"Hold on, Greater Demons have four elements, why do you have three?"  
"Because it just hasn't come to me. I did not go up the levels like most Demons, I was... Look at me, I am keeping you up. Mortals need their sleep."  
That seemed strange to Trevor, "Okay... night."  
"Sleep well." 


	7. Chapter 7 For Once a Nice Dream

_**Walachia 1472**_

_**For six years Adrian had been living under the castle under the guidance of his father's training. So much of that training was to try and force Adrian to feast on human blood, but there was no luck with that one.  
"Again!" Dracula ordered.  
Adrian stared at the life-sized doll of a human who's neck was full of pig's blood. An artificial attempt to ween him to attacking humans.  
"Father, this will never work. I am just not geared up to kill."  
Dracula placed both of his hands on his son's shoulders, "You must! Think of what they did to your mother, to your grandfather."  
It was true, Cornelius just scrapped through the event clinging onto his life by the thread of a string. He was covered in horrific and ugly burn scars that would not heal even with the strongest of healing spells. The scars covered his arms, legs and half of his torso. To add to the tragedy, he has not spoken a word about his daughter. Almost like he had forgotten all about her. Perhaps it was a spell because he couldn't deal with the pain of the event. He would return from his quarters with his servant, Magnus, by his side. He would only feel comfortable with the Incubus by his side, if he wasn't there the Sorcerer would begin to act as if he was an insane maniac.  
Dracula gave a sign, "Okay, that will be enough for today. Though why do you not wish to attack humans?"  
He looked at his feet, "Lyudmil... He is human after all."  
Dracula's was repulsed by the mortal who Adrian practically begged the Vampire to allow him to stay. The only reason why he allowed it was due to the fact that Lyudmil's parents were once patients of Lisa and he believe that she was a kind woman. Nervously, Adrian continued to look back as the older man as he strolled away from his father.  
Adrian returned to the room where Lyudmil was staying. The human was only a year maybe two years older than him. With silvery-white short hair that was always soft to the touch. Oak brown eyes that would blend into a tree if he wasn't careful. A quality butler looking black suit with a dark purple neckerchief. His face was fair and beautiful, not like most humans that the young Vampire had met. Lyudmil sat on the newly made bed, with its soft fluffy pillows and sheets.  
"Lyudmil."  
The young man jumped to Adrian's voice, "Oh master, I did not hear you come in. Do sit." He spoke in a high-class accent.  
Adrian sat by his friend, "I think today might be the day."  
"That you fly? Ooooo I cannot wait." He was getting overexcited by an attempt.  
Adrian had tried to fly before, countless times, though none of them was successful.  
"Father let me off training early, so we have more time to practice."  
Lyudmil retrieved a thick book from under his pillow, titled 'The theory of bird's flight.'  
"I have found a new chapter of this book that might help us to try and get you off the ground."  
"Let me hear it."  
Lyudmil cleared his throat, "There are a number of different ways that a bird learns to fly such as; being thrown out of the nest by their mothers or the flapping until they get off the ground. But the wind is one thing that a bird needs to keep in mind. A wind current can make or break a bird's confidence when it attempts to fly. The mother tends to feel the breeze and the strength of it before throwing the baby." He read.  
"So the wind might not have been right?" Adrian gave a puzzled look.  
"It might be worth a try." Lyudmil placed the book down.  
Walking over to the window, he unlatched it, he placed his hand out the window to check the wind strength. Suddenly, a clawed hand touched his own. Lyudmil jumped out of his skin, causing him to fall backwards and scurrying away like a bug. This was followed by a mocking laugh.  
"What the?" Lyudmil said, his heart still pounding.  
It brought itself down similar to a monkey and perched itself on the window.  
"Magnus? You are supposed to stay with Grandfather."  
"Relax youngen, the old man is snoozing. He said he was beat so he went for a kip. I sware his age is catching upon him. So what you are guys doing?"  
"Trying o fly." Lyudmil had a gleam If hope in his eyes.  
"Well, that is physically impossible for you, mortal."  
He shook his head, "No for master Adrian."  
"Oh I see, now that's a little more plausible."  
"Magnus how did you get up here?" Adrian questioned.  
"He flew." Lyudmil thought that was the answer.  
Adrian gave his friend a confused look, "For as long as I have been alive, I have never seen him take flight."  
Magnus gave out an embarrassed chuckle, "That is because I can't, I used my claws to climb up here. Beats flying any day."  
"Have you ever tried?" Lyudmil rushes back to collect the book.  
Magnus shook his head, "Well, I have but I had a few injuries to my wings in the past, so it discouraged me from doing so. I have never flown in my life."  
Lyudmil was gobsmacked, he could catch flies with his mouth, "But imagine how free you would feel when you do fly. I cannot, but you have the limbs to do it. Your wings are just dead weight if you are not going to use them."  
"He has a point Magnus."  
Lyudmil gave a huge smile, "I want to see both of you fly. Where is the heightist point of this castle?"  
"This room is quite high up, but I recommend father's room, the window is bigger," Adrian said.  
"I think this one might be okay. You both can spread your wings. Magnus spread them out please."  
The Incubus gave a growl, "I do not take orders from mortals."  
Adrian removed his shoes and perched on the window next to the demon. It was a little bit of a tight squeeze for them both to stay there. Magnus hopped off and Adrian allowed his large bat-like wings to stretch out. He felt the wind, closing his eyes as he began to enjoy the breeze. Gently, Lyudmil removed his master's cape to allow him to have a better feel for the wind. However, Magnus shoved the young Vampire out of the window. With a grin on his face, he too jumped out of the window.  
"Are you crazy Magnus!?" Adrian panicked.  
"Relax. Hold your wings straight, do the same with your body and tilt your head up. Your wings will catch the air pushing you up when that happens give a flap and you should sore. The trick is not to panic."  
"Magnus, can you fly?"  
"Nope, but I have been trying for years, haven't flown yet. However, I have a good feeling about today."  
The pair of them held their wings straight, the wind began to rush passed them. Doing the same with their bodies, but not their head they head that upwards. With a single hard flap, they were horizontal and were flying.  
"Oh my..." Adrian was shocked.  
Magnus gave a smile, flapping to right himself, "Finally flying I see."  
"The same can be said to you."  
"Guys this is amazing!" Lyudmil yelled as he leaned out of the window.  
His arm slipped, his body fell from it.  
"Lyudmil!"  
With fast reflexes, Adrian dived to save his friend. Naturally, his wings did what his brain commanded for them to do. Lyudmil landed in his arms and he returned him to the inside world.  
"Shame, he didn't splatter. That would have been amusing." Magnus said under his breath.  
Adrian huffed and panted from the exhaustion, "Please, never do, that."  
Lyudmil felt a little terrible after forcing Adrian to save him, "T-Thank you."  
Magnus flew away from the view of the window.  
"It's getting late. You need to sleep and I have to hunt."  
Lyudmil nodded, "Well now you can fly it will make hunting a million times easier."  
Adrian gave a smile o his friend, "Yes that it will."  
He returned to the windowsill and the flew into the sunset.  
Nighttime came quickly as Adrian had finally finished his hunt. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of human blood and smoke. Worry had begun to set itself in his heart. He allowed his wings to catch the breeze of the night, granting him the ability of flight. Gently flying over what was Lyudmil's hometown, he spotted his father's monsters. They had been attacking selected villages with a high population of humans since his mother passed away. He understood that the monsters were only following orders, however, Lyudmil's town wasn't that big. It was only a farming town that was close to where Lisa used to work and live. A familiar scent interrupted his ponder.  
Lyudmil.  
With haste, he dived back down to Earth. The vast majority of the homes in the villages had been set ablaze. Memories of his mother's death started to flood his mind. He stood there, just staring into the vicious flames that were plaguing the town.  
"Adrian."  
His eyes widened as he swung around, "Magnus?"  
"What a pleasant night for a raid."  
The Vampire bit his lip, "Magnus, why are you here?"  
He let out a chuckle, "Because it is fun, now that I can finally fly, your father placed me in charge of my own raid. So exhilarating!" He clapped his hands with such speed in his excitement, "Oh I thought you would like to have this back."  
He moved his wing similar to a mayor unveiling a new statue, he revealed Lyudmil.  
"Adrian..."  
Rushing over, he knocked Magnus on his backside as he ran to his friend. He held him tight and supported him as his body fell limp in his arms.  
"No..." blooded tears came to his eyes.  
"Oh young prince, he can be saved." Magnus' eyes shone a bright pink, "Just bite him."  
He held onto his friend a little tighter in the stress of the situation.  
"One little bite."  
He knew what that would result in.  
"A tiny one, he won't even notice it."  
A Vampire.  
"No!" Adrian snapped, "Your mind tricks will not pierce me!"  
"Oh really..." the glow on his eyes intensified.  
Adrian's head felt as if it was going to explode. It was just Magnus increasing the pressure around his brain.  
'You shall bite him.'  
"Get out of my head!"  
'Heck no! Well, I will if you bite him.'  
"No." Adrian held his head low to the ground, letting go of Lyudmil.  
Smacking his head against the hard ground, desperately trying to get Magnus out of his head. However, his efforts were futile.  
'Just bite him! You have no means to heal him.'  
Lyudmil's**_

_**breath grew weaker.  
Adrian stopped hurting himself to watch the decreasing amount of times that Lyudmil's chest moved. He pulled the mortal closer to himself and brought his neck to his abnormally large fangs. However, he hesitated.  
'Take a bite, the warm blood dripping down your chin. Yum.'  
Without thinking, his fangs locked into the neck. Magnus' eyes dulled, the pain vanished with it. Adrian bit down harder, digging his fangs in further into the flesh. Poor Lyudmil started to gasp for air. He placed a hand on his blond friend's face. The fangs retracted.  
"Lyudmil..." he breathed.  
His eyes shut again.  
"And now he will be a Vampire!" The Demon celebrated.  
With rage, Adrian jumped up, dashed towards the demon and pinned him to a tree.  
"Why!?" He demanded information from the demon.  
Magnus releases a small giggle, his eyes lit up again, he moved them, forcing Adrian into another tree.  
"Oh, how the tables have turned." He mocked.  
Slowly, Magnus began to clench his fist, strangling Adrian.  
"Magnus..." The Vampire struggled to spit out.  
He was determined to make Adrian into the realm of unconsciousness, using force.  
"Magnus." A voice demanded.  
Reluctantly, the demon released Adrian from his Telekinetic grasp. The younger one, rubbed his neck as he looked up.  
"Here."  
Magnus walked up and sat down near the feet like a dog.  
"Man I was only having fun."  
Adrian rose up, acknowledging the voice was his father.  
"I see why Walter never let you out of chains."  
"Watch it bat brain!" The demon's eyes lit up again, "Your brain could become a lovely mess of confetti in a"  
Dracula grabbed Magnus by the throat, lifting him off the ground, "That best not be a threat."  
Magnus shook his head.  
"Good." He dropped him like rubbish.  
"Oh, Adrian. There is nothing we can do for him." Dracula picked up Lyudmil's body, "We shall help him through the first stages of his transformation." Dracula vanished with Lyudmil.  
Magnus returned to the quarters where Cornelius was staying. He stood by the window, staring out, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. The sound of the Demon's bare feet woke him.  
He rubbed his eyes and moved his blanket, shuffling in his chair, "Magnus you seem troubled."  
He gave a single chuckle, "Anyone would think you could look into my mind."  
"Which is impossible, you are a Mind Demon. So what is eating you?"  
"Dracula."  
"Oh..."  
"He is no different from Walter!" He stressfully pulled his hands through his long hair, "It won't be long before I'm in chains again, up in that room again."  
"Do not think like that."  
Magnus turned to Cornelius, "Really? He had me attack a village to draw Lyudmil from his bed because it was his original home. Then he told me to make sure that Adrian bit him, under any means necessary."  
Cornelius rose from his chair, "What? Is he alright?"  
"Well, I was successful, unfortunately. But I'm not sure about Adrian. He's probably going to go wild over human blood again."  
Cornelius fell back in his chair, he purple eyes looked back at his servant, "Okay, I shall take another one potion to bind my dark magic. With my sanity restored I might be able to tame Adrian again. Once it wears off, I wish for you to go with my grandson, he will be your new master."  
"What? No!"  
"It is either him or Dracula."  
"Why can I not stick with you?" He demanded the information.  
"Because a certain not so much an angel came to me whilst you were out."  
"Samiel..." Magnus' gaze hit the floor.  
"He claimed from the big dragon himself that this is how it has to be."  
"More like this is how he wants it!" Magnus yelled, "We are just puppets in a dollhouse for him!"  
"That might be so, but this is how it has to be."  
Magnus finally gave in, he knelt beside his master, "Alright."  
"Protect my grandson Magnus. My dark magic will take me one day and I will be unable to do it."  
"Alright, you old coot." He smiled.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Evil of the Church

Upon the rising sun, the men awoke from their temporary sleepy frames. Grant was the first of them to notice where they were. On the border to Gresit, one of the major towns that were a huge hotspot for the night hordes. Unconvinced, he viciously rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Abaddon stretched all of his arms out, flicked his wings out and allowed them to rest flat against his back once again. He rose up to his feet and took position next to Grant, taking notice of the town. He gave the air a quick sniff, the village had been attacked whilst the trio was sleeping. Though the horde might have come from the opposite direction, so they would not be disturbed while they were sleeping. Abaddon sighed at their carelessness. Trevor finally got up.

"Bloody heck it's Gresit, we can grab some breakfast and question the townspeople."

"About the horde that attacked?" The Demon said.

"Possibly, I'm not going to ask how you know that."

One after the other, the trio jumped down and made their way to the outer walls of the town. Only to find, the entrance had been destroyed in the attack. Trevor hunted for a way to get over the wall, however, the only way was a pipe that lead into the town.

"My goodness!" Abaddon held his nose.

"I thought you would be used to bad smells."

He shook his head and grabbed the pair of them. With one quick thrust, he took flight and cleared the wall. Once on the other side, he placed the pair of them down. The pipe was located in an area of the town that had one guard passing around it. Luckily, the guard was facing the other way when they flew over. Sneaking passed him, they made it into the busy market. People rushed around, cleaning up dead bodies and human parts, chucking them over the bridge. Grant almost threw up at the sight of all of the bodies piled up with not a care in the world. He placed his hand over his mouth to prevent this.

"Right, I'm going to start questioning the good people."

"I might take a look around to uncover why they are throwing bodies in the manner that they are," Abaddon said.

"I'll stick with Abaddon, I'm curious."

"Alright."

The town had body parts from the attack littered on; roofs, inside broken windows, on the streets, everywhere was an understatement. Blood strained the stone path that they walked on. Grant was a little freaked out by the whole event, with him being human, it had to be difficult for him. A church was the only building that did not have any human part spayed on its walls, not even blood. Abaddon began to walk up the steps with caution but was surprised when it didn't hurt when his feet touched the stone steps. The holy essence was missing.

"This church has been forsaken."

"That would explain why it's a hotspot for the attacks." Grant said, "Should we question the bishop?"

Abaddon nodded as he happily strolled up to the steps and forced the large doors open.

A service was ongoing, the humans gave an angry stare for interrupting it.

"Are you some kind of moron?" One of them yelled.

The church was quite grand, with stunning stain glass window, which was amazing that they hadn't been broken in the commotion of the precision night. Twelve pews lined The wall of the church with a good-sized walkway. The lighting was sort of limited due to the kind of windows that the building had. Upon the ceiling, was a gorgeous black chandelier with lit candles. The bishop was standing behind at the lectern with a copy of the Bible resting on it.

The Demon continued to walk up to the bishop, Grant picked up the old man, forcing him to the ground. Placing his shoe on the man's chest, the majority of the church rose to their feet in defence.

"What do you want?"

"We wanna know when none the people that have been killed are being buried?" Grant had some rage in his voice.

"Have you seen how many there are? There is no space, nor do we have time before the next wave comes." The bishop explained.

"We 'ave tried everything to get them away." A middle-aged man said.

"Crosses, holy water, garlic." A woman said.

"Garlic, on Demons? No, you want salt." Abaddon suggested.

"Salt? Ya an 'unter." A man yelled.

The bishop managed to shove Grant off him and he rose to his feet. "No one walks into a house of God in the manner that you have and place seeds of doubt in the people of the town." He brushed himself off.

"I must apologise, but we are new and we were only curious as to why it was the case as to why the bodies were being thrown like that. Humans should not be treated like that, whether they are living or dead." Abaddon said.

"How dare you?" A man said.

"I guess this is a heartless, cold town." Abaddon ignored the crowd, "Come Grant."

The pair of them began to walk towards the doors, two members of the community stood up and closed them. Grant turned around to face the bishop, who was walking towards them.

"You are not leaving."

"What you're going to beat the shit out of us in the house of God," Grant said.

"You claim that salt harms Demons..."

Abaddon turned around to the bishop spraying the substance in his eyes. The Demon let out an inhuman wail as he shielded his eyes from any more pain. Instinctively, his tail flicked, tripping the bishop up, trying not to allow the tail to stab him. It shook in resistance hovering over the man's abdomen. Though no one could see it, the bishop was tripped up by an invisible object. Several of the humans attempted to assist him up, but Abaddon let out a low growl to warn them away. He tried to rub the salt from his eyes, however, he was only making it worse. The pain increased forcing him to growl and snarl. Grant placed his hands under the Demons top arms and dragged him away from the bishop, the tail was no longer over him.

"So he is a Demon...I was only guessing." The bishop quivered in his shoes.

"No, he's not. You got it in his eyes. Anyone would react like this if they got salt in their eyes." Grant assisted Abaddon up, "I need to find a doctor now."

He guided the Demon to the doors, he still allowed a low growl to escape. Grant kept all of his arms down to prevent him from rubbing his eyes.

"That one is a demon!" The bishop said.

"Sir, if he was a demon...he wouldn't be in the church." A woman said, "I think you have made a mistake." She came closer to the pair of them.

Forcing Abaddon's face close to her own to take a look at his eyes.

"Are they bad?" Grant said.

"I know a good doctor, allow them out."

She picked up one of the Demon's arms and the doors opened.

"I demand that they stay!"

"You cannot keep him sir, he needs medicine and you are the cause of it. You best ask God for forgiveness."

Assisting Abaddon out, the people once by one apologised for their behaviour. Guiding him a while away from the church, they sat him down. The woman gave another look at his eyes, the lighting was not good enough for her to get a detailed look at them.

"You would be?" Grant said.

"Oh, my name is Julia. A witch."

"A witch? So you can see his true form?"

She nodded, "Though with him being a Greater Demon the humans cannot hear his demonic wails. Their ears are not tuned to it. No human can hear it."

Strangely, she was right. Even though Grant knew of Abaddon's identity, he didn't hear the demonic wails, they just sounded like a man who had broken a bone, minus the swearing. Grant assumed that was what everyone else in the church heard.

"So the church is forsaken? Though I would never think I would see a tamed Demon in my life. It took a lot of willpower not to stab the bishop with your tail." Julia said moving his head into the sunlight.

Abaddon growl and snarled in the pain, Julia smiled.

"Is he going to be ok? You said you knew a doctor."

"He just needs clean water to wash it out. I have some at my house."

"Are you a doctor?"

She laughed, "I'm a witch, we have knowledge that doctors don't have."

"Oh...I'm Grant by the way. This is Abaddon."

"Greater Demon of plagues... Fascinating... Nice to meet the pair of you. "

She helped him up again, guiding him down the stone path with Grant following behind. Walking for a while, they found themselves on a part of the pavement that had become heavily cracked from the attack. However, the moment it bared any weight it collapsed. Julia misjudged how damaged the path was. Abaddon managed to grab the pair of them because they were both so close to him. He tried to fly them out. Unfortunately, a large piece of rubble smacked him on the head. The trio fell to their dark grave.

_xxxxxxx_

"You want me to save your grandson?" Trevor's voice was extremely uninterested.

Doing his investigation, he found this tribe of Speakers. A group of people, who teach by their words rather than writing it down on paper. The old man brought Trevor down to their hideout, not a pretty place, just a rundown barn house.

"If I save him will you leave?"

"Yes." He said reluctantly.

"Good." Trevor walked out of the barn.

Rushing his way over to the area where the grandson was located. A deep dark set of stairs on the edge of the town. Trevor took a torch with him as he made his way down, the old man had given him fair warning. A monster lies in wait for him, with the ability to turn its victims to stone. He was not looking forward to it. His plan was to grab the kid before the monster spotted him.

"Nah, too cowardly."

He smacked face-first into a statue, he rubbed his nose. He knocked on the statue.

"Make a nice garden ornament."

The pebbles on the ground started to jump. Stomp. Stomp. The strange blue lights came on and it came into the view of them. As it charged up its beam.

"A Cyclops..." Trevor said.

With cat-like reflexes, he moved behind a pillar before the beam got him. Though it managed to skim his cape, which he broke on the pillar. Brandishing his sword, he revealed himself and lobbed it into the monster's heart.

"Ha, you're dead."

No, it wasn't. It fired again. Trevor narrowly managed to dodge it that time. He pulled Vampire Killer from his belt and ran under its legs. Its huge size made preforming skills such as that easy for Trevor. He used the statue in the centre as a jumping post to give him some momentum. Whipping at the sword, he got it caught on the whip and flung it into the eye of the monster. It fell.

"I should have known that."

The statue which he had jumped on began to unfreeze and he fell onto Trevor's arms. He looked up at Trevor.

"How dare you!?" His tone was angry.

Trevor allowed him to drop to get him to cool off. He walked over to the monster and yanked his blade out.

"You saved me?"

"Yeah. Your grandfather sent me so he and his tribe would leave... What are you even doing down here?"

He placed his arm on his hip, "I was looking for the Sleeping Messiah."

"Oh, that old wives tale."

"Yes, I know he's down here."

"It seems as if you ran into a trap, which is what tales like that are meant to do. So idiots will come to them and then they wind up dead."

"So who are you?" He changed the conversation to dodge his own mistake.

"Trevor Belmont, you are?"

"Sypha Belnades."

"Alright girl." Trevor smiled.

"Girl? I'm a..."

"Very clever, pretending to be a boy. But you should work on your voice. It's off for a man of your age."

"Darn it. Well done for working it out."

"So the old man. Is he magical? I can feel your magic."

She shook her head, "He's human, my father, Cornelius Fernandez-"

"You're related to Cornelius!?"

"Yes..."

"How are you not a crazy nut job?"

She gave a laugh, "He took a potion to hide his dark powers when he met my mother. Though it only lasted until I was sixteen and he set the house ablaze with my mother and sister in it."

"Ouch... So he's still a nut bag?"

"Yes. Though I to fight him, I'm just not strong enough. He was down here and he summoned that to kill me."

Trevor was shocked, "Well, he's not going to be winning the father of the year award."

"That's a fair point." She pulled out her staff out her baggy sleeve.

"You're the daughter of a Sorcerer and you need a staff."

"My mother was human when a Sorcerer or Sorceress has a baby with a human, the child ends up being a witch. Can't use magic without something to help channel it, kinda like the magic gets watered down in the pure human blood."

"I see... Right, let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9 The Messiah

The night stuck fast and hard. With Dracula's hordes arriving any moment, Trevor had gathered everyone with a spear and a sword. Instructing all of the men with swords to dip their blade into a bucket of salt so it had more effect on the horde. Buckets of holy water had been blessed by a priest that was not forsaken since the town had lost their bishop to a Demon who had glowing blue icy fangs. Sypha was standing by, ready to close the Demons in with her wall of ice. Fear was going to be their worst enemy. Anyone of the men that Trevor rounded up like proud cattle could easily be a chicken on the inside. However, who could blame them? They are staring their possible death in the face.  
Right on time, a section of the horde arrived. Sypha drew her hands up with her staff firmly in her right, the ice spat out of the ground like a fast-growing plant. She closed one of their exits, they could only go towards them. Spearmen readied themselves, holding their weapon in front of them. Jabbing the Demons with them, impaling then. Swordsmen arose up to the challenge by hacking off the limbs of the Demons that were caught by the spearmen. Trevor chucked up a bucket of holy water, Sypha used her staff to fire icicles at it. The painful sting and burn of the quick holy rain impaled the Demons like a downpour of needles. Trevor saw someone on the sidelines of the battle. Wearing an off white long cloth that wrapped around his body and over the left shoulder. Strangely, the cloth was all that was covering his body. His hair touched the tips of his shoulders with a light platinum blond colour. A fringe was not long enough to cover his icy blue eyes. A golden halo shone on his head, its light leaving a beautiful gold glow around it. A pair of golden fluffy looking Angel wings were attached to his back, he flicked them out a little as he smiled. Despite his Angelic appearance, his skin tone was a human colour, which didn't quite add up. He snapped his fingers to allow a scythe to appear in his right hand. It had an old dusty human skull mounted on the top of it, with the blade of the scythe coming out of the side of the skull. A range of coloured spirits flew around with scythe, blue, pink and purple. Strange symbols were engraved in red across the blade of the scythe, though Trevor couldn't make them out. He gave a wave to Trevor, before jabbing his scythe into the ground. Forcing it to crack way from the impact. The pavement broke away, rapidly the cracking moved towards Trevor and Sypha. The pair of them fell.  
They must have fallen at least five feet, before having a weak support beam break on them, forcing them to drop even further underground. Once the finished falling, a single glowing feather landed on Sypha's bottom. Trevor picked it up, hoarding it in his jacket.  
Slowly, Sypha got up, "Where are we?"  
"Under the town, I think. That blasted Angel!"  
"Angel?" Sypha was beginning to think that Trevor hit his head on the way down.  
From her look, he gestured her to forget about it.  
Darkness was all that lat in front of them. Sypha used her staff as a torch, allowing a low orange flame to dance on top of it. Cogs and gears, much like the clock tower where Trevor found Grant, was what lied ahead for them. Though because the pavement was brittle, the moonlight shone through so Sypha's staff wasn't their only source of light. Trevor brandished out Vampire Killer and whipped it onto a metal beam. Grabbing on to Sypha and holding her tight, he allowed them both to swing across. Though this did not end well, the beam was too brittle to support both of them. It collapsed. Sypha managed to jump away, while Trevor whipped and swing onto a gear to escape. Sypha found it quite amusing when he smacked nose-first into the gear. No nose bleed though. He pulled himself up and swung over to where she was laughing like a hyena.  
"Are you done?"  
She wiped her tear from her eye, "Yes, so where to now?"  
Trevor gazed around, he was unsure why but he wanted to go left. He felt a dark presence, but it was familiar to him.  
"Head to the left."  
"Okay."  
She held onto him again, allowing him to swing her in the direction that they had agreed on. They landed on a moving gear, Sypha jumped onto the one that interlocked with the one that Trevor was still standing on. She pulled herself up and gave Trevor a moment to catch up. They continued down, jumping and swinging on gears. Until the wood that was underneath their feet broke away. Falling for quite a while, Sypha's screams probably woke up a few bats in the process. Trevor yelped as something sharp stabbed into his thigh. Sypha was quick to notice Grant lying unconscious in some rubble. She moved up to him, lightly slapping him to get him awake. However, the strange woman next to him woke up first.  
"Oh my..." she held her head.  
"And you would be...?"  
"Julia, a witch."  
"Sypha Belnades, this is Trevor Belmont."  
Finally, Grant opened his eyes, acknowledging his friend with a smile.  
"Hey Sypha, is Trevor with you?"  
She nodded.  
Underneath all the rubble, Abaddon emerged. He shook the dust off his body but felt something attached to his tail.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trevor yelled.  
Abaddon's tail had impaled Trevor's thigh. Julia yanked the tail out, though now the Demon's eyesight was her least of her concern. Placing her hand with haste on the screaming Trevor's forehead. He was already a boiling kettle. She ripped off some of her dress and bandaged the wound up. Strangely, Trevor fought through the fiery pain that was flowing through his veins and he rose to his feet. His blood was boiling, his bones felt as if they weren't there and his heart was being attacked by spears. Despite all of that he still got up.  
"How? He should be in the world's worst agony right now." Julia was shocked.  
"Abaddon's venom is for torture, he said the pain can last up to eight months," Grant remembered that information from when him and Trevor were drunk.  
"That long..." Sypha admired his strength, "We need to get out of here."  
The one leading the way was Sypha with her flaming staff. Grant assisted Abaddon to find his way, his eyes were still burning with salt. Julia helped keep Trevor from falling over, but he didn't need it. The pain punched his adrenaline which kept him going.  
Light was in sight. The group came into a high-class room, which seemed out of place to the rest of the underground caverns. Torches lit across the walls, revealing it to be a grand space. A high-quality red carpet was lined in the centre of the room, with thick support pillars down the sides of the carpet. Leading to a raised platform with three steps with a coffin placed on top. Somehow Trevor managed to step on a switch, that forced the coffin open.  
"I didn't do that." His tone of voice was weak.  
A man rose up from the coffin, he floated up like a plank of wood being lifted up a building. Gently, his body came to rest in an upright position. His eyes suddenly opening, revealing their dull red colouration. He wore a posh black suit with a light purple fluffy neckerchief. His trousers matched his suit. He flicked his light coloured hair as a pair of long fangs bared themselves as he hissed.  
"The sleeping Messiah... He's real." Sypha was convinced that this was who she was searching for.  
However, Trevor knew something was wrong, despite that Sypha's Messiah was a Vampire. He sensed another dark essence in the room and it was not familiar. He moved away from the support of Julia and brandished out Vampire Killer, ready to fight.  
"You think you can face me in your condition? Ha!" The Vampire said.  
Trevor gave a single chuckle, "Of course I can. A little venom can't stop a Belmont."  
Suddenly, he cracked the whip on his opponent's forehead. He righted himself, then gave a hiss. Vanishing away in a mist for a moment. Trevor stayed calm, but his heart was already racing from the venom. It was true, he was in no condition to fight, but that wasn't going to stop him. Trevor's body suddenly was cast aside by a telekinesis force. His head hit the ground, the Vampire wasn't alone. If the Mind magic was coming from the Vampire, then his eyes would have flashed pink. Which they did not. With haste, Trevor wrapped the whip around the neck of his opponent, it burned the skin of the Vampire. Leaving nasty boils and burns across it.  
"You can't do this Belmont!" Sypha screamed.  
But Trevor ignored her. The Vampire tried to break free, but his struggles were futile. His long nails scratched Trevor's arms, which did nothing. Again, Trevor was flung away like nothing. The Vampire began free, gasping for air.  
"You are hopeless." A voice said.  
An Incubus flew and landed on the coffin, Trevor was not surprised at the pink colouring of his hair.  
The Vampire rose up to his feet and helped the Belmont up to his.  
"Oh, I am no Messiah, my lady. We made up that story for one reason."  
"What is that?" Julia sounded interested.  
"We are looking for someone to help out master. He is under the control of Dracula's dark Sorcerer, Cornelius Fernandez."  
"Of course..." Sypha sighed.  
"His own Grandfather," Incubus said.  
The humans remained quiet for a while. Sypha and their master were related. She wanted to punch something and question why her father would have two daughters after already being someone's Grandfather.  
"Guess He was mad after all..." Sypha said.  
"Do not worry, he is really sweet. The only way that Dracula could get him was by force." The Vampire said.  
"So you two are?" Grant said.  
"How rude of me? I am Lyudmil and this is Magnus. We have been tamed by our master not to hurt humans."  
"But you struck me."  
Lyudmil rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that, I smelt Demon blood and I got kind of scared."  
"That would be our friend here, Abaddon. The bishop threw salt in his eyes so he's unable to see at the moment." Julia said.  
"Yeah, and I landed on his tail."  
"Well, you're

dead." Magnus bluntly stated.  
"How are you standing?" The Vampire question.  
Trevor pulled out the feather, "Do you know who's feather this belongs too?"  
The pair of them shook their heads.  
"Master Alucard would be able to tell you," Lyudmil said.  
"And where is he? Or is he with Dracula?" Sypha placed a hand on her hip.  
Magnus rubbed his hands together, "Drac moved him into a cave. It's not too far from here, it's just passed the dark forest, then passed what I like to call the murky marsh for morbid morons. Then we're there!"  
Julia gave a worried expression, "Can you last that long? There will be monsters, the Count's hordes and other creatures to face."  
Trevor nodded, placing the feather back in his jacket, "I should be alright."  
"For every day that goes by, that venom is going to get stronger," Magnus warned.  
'How could it get any stronger?' Trevor thought.  
Out of nowhere, Abaddon gave a snarl. He broke away from Grant's grip and begun sniffing the ground. It seemed strange to watch, but he made his way over to Trevor, who winced at the Demon.  
"Trevor, I must apologise for your conditions."  
"Oh, so you finally decided to speak." Trevor mocked.  
Abaddon let out a low growl, "This burns me too. I shall be lucky if I can see after all this."  
"Yeah, and I'll be lucky if I'm fucking not dead after all of this!"  
"Fair point, there's no cure for that, not on the mortal world anyway. Though there is a way to slow it down."  
"Thank goodness!"  
The group escaped the catacomb and found themselves on the edge of the town. Luckily, they found a stream that ran into the town, so it wouldn't be contaminated. Julia lay Abaddon down and began to wash out his eyes. The Greater Demon whistled and a pair of Demons answered. They were moth-like in appearance, fluffy and oddly cute looking. Their bodies were as white as snow. They had a single claw on each of their six legs. A large pair of wings sprouted from their bodies with the wings being a deep blue on the membrane.  
"These are Polly and Dandy. A pair of Serico Tinea, the silk moth Demon." Abaddon introduced the pair.  
The only way to tell the pair of them apart was from two details. Polly was slightly darker on her white fur and she had blue eyes. Whereas Dandy was lighter and had orange eyes.  
"Awwww..." Sypha adored the pair of them.  
They both seemed a little worried about their master since Dandy hugged onto him and Polly tried to pull Julia away.  
"I am fine. Could the pair of you fly out and grab, a grapefruit, a poppy, burdock root and dandelion, oh and red clover." He listed.  
The pair of them hugged onto Abaddon and flew off. Julia finished clearing out the Demon's eyes and he could see. Sort of, his vision was blurry but it was better than nothing. Julia knew that she could do better at home, so she teleported them all using her staff. Her house was more of a shop than a home. The counter was made of wood, it had all of her herbs and potions behind it. Several cushions were placed on the floor in the left corner of the room with a thick blanket. A window was left open near to where the cushions were. There wasn't much to her house. Though there was a basement, an obvious spot to brew potions. Sypha placed Trevor on the soft bed of cushions. She made sure that he was comfy. Julia lay Abaddon near Trevor and applied the thick blue paste to his closed eyes. Massaging it into his skin, she left it there for a few minutes before rinsing it out again. His vision had returned.  
"Thank you Julia."  
Polly and Dandy had returned with their mile-long list of ingredients, they placed them into Abaddon's lap. With them both flopping down on his shoulders in exhaustion. Abaddon placed the pair of them into the blanket that lay across Trevor.  
Abaddon picked up a morsel and pestle, placing the seeds from the poppy in their first. Grinding that up, until it was a fine powder. He tore the grapefruit in half, squeezing a few drops into the powder. He grabbed a bowl from behind the counter and poured the content of the morsel onto it. He gently ground up the rest of them. He chose each ingredient carefully, the dandelion was going to be used for its detoxification properties, the same with red clover, though he was using that to help try to break down the toxin a bit. The burdock root would also help with it too, as well as assist with taking the toxin out of the blood and liver. The grapefruit was high in vitamin C which would act as a powerful antitoxin. The type of poppy that he crushed constrained opium, which he was going to use as a painkiller. He placed it all in a jar, topped off with the rest of the squeezed grapefruit juice.  
"Julia, do you know a duplication spell? He is going to need a lot of this." Abaddon placed the grapefruit in front of Polly and Dandy for them to eat, it was still a little juicy.  
She nodded her head, "Emit evas em pleh nac I os ecno tcejbo siht ypoc, yenom eb reven lliw ti hguoht." Another jar appeared out of nowhere.  
She did this several times and soon that had a total of sixteen jars. Trevor gave a sip of the original jar. Surprisingly, it tasted amazing and he tired to gulp the whole thing down, but Abaddon stopped him.  
"You will be sick if you did that." He said.  
"I'll start working on fixing the wound so it doesn't get infected," Julia said.  
"Pour alcohol on it. That is a good place to start." The Greater Demon said. 


	10. Chapter 10 Truth through a CrazySorcerer

Stomping down the stairs of the castle, Godbrand had been pacing around the castle for about three hours. He'd been waiting for the Vampire Lord, Dracula to show himself so they could start the next raid. Oh, how the Viking lusted to steal a horse, riding into the night and drain a village completely dry. However, Dracula did not approve of such attacks of that fashion. Claiming that it draws too much attention to the castle, as well as making it easy for someone to follow them. He gave a massive huff and he gazed at the sleeping Sorcerer who looked dead in Dracula's throne. He was barely breathing, which could not be healthy for a human, even if they were an immortal, all-powerful Sorcerer. Quiet, which was a very difficult feat for him to achieve, he attempted to take a nip from the Sorcerer.  
"That would be unwise." A sudden voice came through the darkness.  
Stepping into the moonlight, the white-haired Devil Forge Master appeared.  
"Oh, it's only you Hector...I thought it was someone important."  
"Leave sir Fernandez alone, his blood is not to be tampered with."  
Rage boiled in the eyes of the Viking, he stamped his foot, "Why not!?"  
"Because we will lose hold on the halfling, and no one wants that." Isaac appeared behind Hector.  
"He's controlling Dracula's kid? Impressive."  
"Quite. Yes within his own slumber, Cornelius takes hold of the child. His conscious is currently in the halfling at the moment. Thanks to a spell. When Cornelius awakens, the child is forced to go into a deep slumber." Issac explained.  
"Ah... Do you have any fucking clue when Dracula is coming down!? I'm starving here!"  
"Once Cornelius awakens, I shall fetch master Dracula myself."  
"Thank fucking God, Hector! I need a drink."  
"Just drink from one of the animals," Hector responded.  
"I'd rather suck on Carmilla's tit then do that!" He knew what would happen to him if he tried, "Pigs blood give me diarrhoea, I'm sick of drinking the fucking foul stuff."  
He punched the wall in the moment, causing Cornelius' eyes to slowly open. Hector dashed away from the other two men as Godbrand gave a puzzled expression. Not realising what had happened.  
The war council slowly started to appear, the Viking, Godbrand was already accounted for. The silent Chō appeared in a mist figure. The Japanese Vampiress was proud in her appearance, wearing a long black cultural robe with golden rims along it. A long red sash covered her chest, some of it was left hanging. Her gorgeous golden headdress kept her dark locks from falling into her pale face. She glared at Godbrand as he tried to check her out. The pair, Raman and Sharma were next to appear, both originating from India. They wore similar style in their clothing with it mostly being gold silk on their bodies and in their hair. Though Sharma wore a hat with a yellow soft feather that covered most of his dark hair. Raman wore a golden headband that had a golden circle which sat on her forehead. Godbrand tried to make a move on Raman, but she slapped him, leaving a deep mark on his face that bled immediately. The bald proud Slavic Vampire, Dragoslav strolled in. Always dressed as if he was ready for battle, with his heavy high-quality armour and his fists bared and waiting for their next victim to crush, the only way to fight. In Dragoslav's books, only a proud and noble warrior fights with their fists. Gilles de Rais, a French Vampire known for his strange and disturbing obsession with young boys. Though he was loyal to Dracula, Godbrand wondered where and how he found him. Under the French Vampire's arm was the hand of his lady, Actrise. An immortal witch, who enjoyed looking as fabulous and beautiful as physically possible. She carried her staff where ever she went, not leaving it alone. It was a pet to her. Carmilla wandered in, still chatting with Actrise down Gilles' ear, though he looked at him he was dazing out of their conversation, clearly not wanting to get involved. Last was Zufall, a German Vampire who was also encased in full body armour. Then was Dracula, he strolled in such a way, his feet didn't move. Isaac and Hector joined the party with Hector's Indigo bird type Innocent Devil, Diablo, on his arm.  
Cornelius snapped awaken when his master's eyes gazed down at him.  
Dracula knelt beside his friend, "How is my son?"  
He sleepily opened his eyes, "Fine."  
"Excellent."  
Gently, Dracula picked the Sorcerer up, held him for a moment, sat himself down and placed Cornelius comfortably on his lap.  
"Now we can begin..."  
"When are we going on a raid? I'm dying here!" That was all Godbrand cared about.  
"A raid, a raid, a raid, a raiiiiiid." Cornelius sang, his dark eyes swirling with excitement.  
The Vampires watched in silence as the crazy Sorcerer clapped his hand as he celebrated over, nothing.  
"We all enjoy cream!"  
Confusion filled the hall like a sink. No one knew what was happening.  
"To enjoy the best of the mortal, first season their bones with hedgehog urine. Then make sure that they are still alive as I dunk them into a nice lava bath."  
Dracula gave his friend a pat on the head.  
"Oh, he's on about killing a bunch of humans. Him and I are on the same page." Godbrand said.  
"Please everyone ignore Cornelius, he is just recovering from the spell."  
"My Lord, that is how he always is?" Hector said with Diablo agreeing by letting out a proud roar.  
"Once I grabbed a woman's unborn baby, using magic. Then turned it into a pretty firework."  
"I hope that one is true, I should have done that to mine. I agree with him, children are annoying." Actrise strangely found a polite tone to drop that information that she killed a child.  
"You two are a strange couple." Godbrand said, "You both enjoy murdering kids."  
"Sweetheart, we are trying to destroy mankind, the children will be the first ones to die."  
"Dracula, I believe your Sorcerer needs to see a doctor," Chō suggested.  
"I am a doctor! And I see my self all of the time. My daughter was a doctor, maybe I could see her to obtain a second opinion." He tried to escape from Dracula's grasp, but he failed.  
"My Lord put the crazy man in another room and let us get on with this," Zufall suggested.  
"Why did we have to wait for Cornelius to wake up anyway if we are just going to ignore him?" Sharma question with Raman linking arms with him. She was getting jealous of Actrise and Gilles.  
"I thought some of his sanity might return today. When it does, he was a wise and intelligent part of our council."  
"But he's a crazy lunatic!" Dragoslav exclaimed.  
"What is our plan of attack?" Dracula blanked out Dragoslav's comment.  
"Gresit has suffered greatly my Lord, but the village began to strike back," Gilles reported.  
"What!?"  
The Frenchman nodded, "Belmont blood ran through the town, instructing its people how to fend off against our hordes."  
"A Belmont?" Zufall had a puzzled gaze on his face.  
"They are a-"  
"Men of holy light, brandishing a weapon feared by all who lurk in the night." Cornelius interrupted his master.  
"Guess when your crazy you don't care that you interrupted your master," Dragoslav said.  
"And what would that be?" Raman said.  
"The Vampire Killer," Isaac said as thunder stuck outside.  
Most of the Vampire's jumped, none of them knew that it was even raining outside, or it was the Sorcerer or quite possibly Actrise playing tricks for effect.  
"Blah, they don't sound tough," Dragoslav said punching this fists.  
"Really? He slew the Cyclops." Carmilla said, "Oh do not forget what Gilles mentioned, he lead that assault on our army. Who knows what else this Belmont is capable of?"  
Muttering amounts themselves, trying to think of what a mortal man could be capable of.  
However, none of them could even come close to what Dracula already knew what the family was capable of. After watching Leon face Walter all the way back in 1092, he could take an intelligent guess on what to expect from the current Belmont.  
"Keep tabs on him! I want his height, weight of him. I neeeeeeed it to stick him in a stew." Cornelius' voice broke through the muttering.  
"Keep tabs?" Raman thought for a second, "Oh, we could spy on them. We could have Cornelius force Adrian to prevent to be on their side."  
"After that, kill them in their sleep." Zufall was impressed with her suggestion, "Good one."  
"The question stands, would the Belmont be able to sense that Adrian is being controlled?" Dracula said.  
"Sense?" Godbrand said.  
"You are a moron. The Belmont family have a sort of ability to sense and track evil presence, though how strong it is, I believe it depends on your Belmont. Each generation has a different field and range that they can sense." Gilles explained.  
"One can sense even in his sleep and be woken up by a monster stepping into his range. That's the one with the different coloured eyes." Cornelius rambled.  
"Is that a thing that they can do, or is he just spouting nonsense?" Dragoslav said.  
"I'm going slightly mad..." Cornelius sang.  
"I have not got a clue, but do not question Cornelius' wisdom." Dracula defended his friend.  
"He has faith in a delusional Sorcerer," Sharma whispered to Raman.  
"We could give that a try my Lord." Carmilla said, "Or we could just use Adrian to eliminate the Belmont."  
"Good idea..."  
"A man who is, peanut, and holy."  
"What?" Raman said gripping her lover tightly, trying to make Actrise jealous.  
Cornelius rose up from Dracula's grasp and shocked something outside with a giant lightning bolt. His eyes flashed an unnatural yellow as he performed the magic, the windows allowed the sudden flash of light to come in. Even though they were covered up by the curtains. A man managed to open the door of the castle, he was half barbecued by Cornelius and his smell matched his torched skin and clothes. Flopping his body on the ground, Actrise knelt to inspect his body. Dead. She rose up, shaking her head to tell the others that he was gone.  
"Bloody good shot Corney."

Godbrand clapped his hands, "You were all proved wrong, the crazy bastard is not so crazy!"  
"Oh really." Dragoslav said, "This proves nothing."  
"Oh, but it does." Dracula telekinetically moves the man's body closer to him, recognising the hair, face and his blood.  
"We know him?" Godbrand said.  
"Arthur Marquis. The man who ratted Cornelius out on the day my wife died. Forcing him to have such terrible scars on his face as well as his body."  
"Poetic justice. The mortal had it coming." Zufall said.  
"Does the bastard have any kids? We could torch them too." Godbrand suggested, "Turn them into boats!"  
"One kiddie. Boy, seventeen." Cornelius said.  
"Okay, is he crazy or psychic?" Sharma feared if he was psychic, "How did he know that this man had a son. Not to mention the age of him."  
"Next thing we're going to know is the kid's name, eye colour, preferred weapon and his method for taking a shit in cold weather." Godbrand joked.  
"Lysander Marquis, blue eyes, thick broadsword that is laced with ruby, in a bucket."  
Dracula stood quite proudly as the war council, excluding Gilles and Actrise, was completely blown away by the fact that Cornelius had some form of psychic abilities.  
"How is he doing that!?" Sharma was amazed by it the most.  
"Chickens like to eat their own eggs."  
"There are plenty of abilities that Cornelius hides from me, I have been with him for over a hundred years and yet he still has never shown them all to me." Dracula places a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"He zapped a guy dead. Then tells us about his kid! Where's the kid Cornelius?" Godbrand said.  
"What Magnus likes to call murky marsh for morbid morons."  
"That's close to where I put Adrian." Gilles stressed, "Where is the Belmont!?"  
"At the place of morons."  
"Oh no," Actrise said.  
"We might have a problem." Chō silently spoke.  
Cornelius eyes turned a mixture of pinks and blues, spiralling like an overlapping breeze, "The Belmont is aware of Adrian's condition." His eyes returned to their usual purple, "Mathias, they are too close for my liking. Oh, and they have the Greater Demon Abaddon with them."  
"What?" Hector raised his voice.  
"That Demon could exterminate us all quite easily," Carmilla said.  
"Ah, but snow draws near. The Demon's greatest weakness." Cornelius explained.  
"The Greater Demon Abaddon is weak to Ice? He's a giant bug, why not fire!?" Godbrand said.  
"The Demon is Nature, Toxic and Wind. Both Nature and Wind are weak to Ice. He would probably put out any fire before it got close to him since Fire is weak to Wind. Abaddon is a strange Demon... He knows one element from each area of magic." Cornelius explained his sanity had finally returned to him.  
"Yes, Nature being white magic," Sharma said.  
"Toxic being black," Chō said.  
"And Wind being Neutral." Actrise said, "Do keep in mind that he might also have Mystery, anyone can have it and it does not use up a Demon's elemental slot of you will."  
"What the heck is Mystery?" The Viking asked.  
"Spellcasting, the ability to transform, Mystery is magic that can not be classified into an element since there is no element there, to begin with. Summoning is another one." Isaac said.  
"Some good news though, our Belmont has been accidentally struck with Abaddon's poison," Cornelius said.  
"Ouch. I feel sorry for the guy." Dragoslav said.  
"Cornelius, have Adrian finish the Belmont off, then use your Ice magic to weaken the Greater Demon and return him here," Dracula instructed.  
"Of course, all I know is Black Magic, it is the fun side to life." 


	11. Chapter 11 Snow!

The large group had made it out of the murky marsh for morbid morons. Before they set out from Gresit, Julia left their company. Claiming that she had to stay, with the possibility of the town getting attacked again. She felt obliged to stay. In case they needed her, she slipped a magical ticket into Sypha's pocket, this ticket would bring them back to her shop. She claimed that she would then give them a different one so they could return right back to where they were. Sypha would have loved to learn how to use that kind of magic or to understand how it worked.  
Trevor was surviving though, he was in a lot of pain, but nowhere near the amount that he should be. Thanks to Abaddon's concoction the pain was lessened. He continued with a limp, even though the wound had been completely healed by Julia, he still felt the tip of Abaddon's tail. Phantom pain. A strange feeling. The group had a little while to go before the cave where they were to find Magnus and Lyudmil's master. Sypha and Lyudmil walked in front, chatting away about the Vampire's master. Trevor could only hear so much, though he didn't seem to care. Snow fell on his face, it had been snowing for a while, but it began to grow heavy as they got closer to the location that they were trying to get to. What seemed like a large field of snow blocked their path. Lyudmil has a gaze of confusion on his face, he didn't recognise where they were. Abaddon was the first one of them to step out onto the field, he'd been shivering in his skin since the snow started to fall. He also looked quite sleepy. Though he was the first one of them to fall on their backside.  
"Well done." Grant mocked.  
It was no field.  
"This is a frozen lake." Abaddon shivered, his teeth chattered at the end of his sentence.  
Carefully, he moved off the ice, not knowing how thick it was.  
"Oh, it's a river. It provides water for a lot of the villages, a beautiful spot for a swim." Lyudmil said.  
"Go ahead, you can swim in that if you want to," Trevor said with his body trembling over its burning temperature.  
Magnus flew onto it, stamped with some force, the ice didn't break, "We should be okay."  
A high powered wind blew him over, Sypha tried not to laugh at the display. Rising from his fall, he brushed himself off. He took note of how heavy the snow had become. It was no ordinary storm.  
"Adrian..." he firmly blamed.  
"You really think this is his doing?" Lyudmil said.  
"He's trying to slow us down, but why with a snowstorm. I know it's winter, but still..." Grant scratched his head.  
"Might as well try to get over. I'm not letting a fucking bit of snow stop a member of the Belmont family."  
Diving headfirst into the storm, the snow became attracted to Trevor's clothes. Like a moth to a flame. His companions followed not too far behind him. Though the river could not support all of them. Cracks started to appear in the surface. Magnus took flight to try and lessen the weight on the ice. Abaddon attempted to do the same, however his wings were frozen. His body was too cold for them to move. They were not as strong as Magnus' large bat-like wings, nor were they meant to be in the weather conditions that they were all being faced with.  
Crack...  
Splash!  
In the matter of a few heart beating seconds, Abaddon made contact with the freezing water. Absolute zero water touched his skin, nor could he swim to get out. The shape of his hands didn't help to try and grip onto a piece of broken ice to yank himself out. Something forced him to stay in the inviting water. In the event of the cracking, the others ran ahead, not noticing that one of their friends had fallen in. Trevor was the last of them to make it, he did a person count in his head.  
"Where's Abaddon?" But no one heard.  
All out of breath and none of them had a clue where the Demon could have gone. Before any of them could blink, Trevor raced back out onto the frozen river. Diving into the first open crack that he saw to find the Greater Demon. Sypha gazed out, just seeing the white of the snow and the clear colouring of the ice. No sign of either of them. Magnus flew back out, he couldn't see either of them. He was such a fool, Lyudmil felt the same way. With the pair of them being nonhuman, they both had sensitive ears. However, neither of them heard him fall in nor any yelp or scream when he made contact with the water. Strangely, the wind was very loud, Magnus could not hear the sound of his wings flapping. The wind that was strong enough to block out any audible sound. The work of a powerful snowstorm spell, only one person could have done it, Cornelius. More than likely, he was still using his master's body to carry out his evil intentions.  
In the corner of the Demon's eye, he spotted them. Trevor had Abaddon under his arm, Magnus swooped down and plucked the pair of them out of their icy tomb. Carefully landing on the other side, he ushered the group into a large damp cave.  
Sypha lit a flame on her staff, "Nice to be out of that cold."  
Good, they could all hear, "Trevor are you alright?"  
"Fine Magnus, Abaddon?"  
The hunter looked down at the Greater Demon that was being held by Magnus' left hand, been pulled out like a drowned rat. His skin had turned a noticeable shade of blue. The water had already begun to freeze on his hair, wings and parts of his skin. He was frozen to the touch. His breathing was shallow and he was unconscious.  
"Hypothermia," Magnus said.  
The humans had confusion written all over them.  
"He's going to freeze to death if we don't warm him up." Lyudmil spelt it out to them.  
"It's winter, freezing out there, cold in here and we have nothing to make a fire with. No wood I mean." Grant knew that Sypha had fire magic, but they couldn't all stand around and use the staff for warmth.  
"Let's get our butts further into the cave, it might get warmer as we go in. It can't be damp all the way down. We shall find the driest spot and make a fire using stones and whatever else we can find." Magnus explained, holding Abaddon bridal style.  
The cave dripped with water from its stalactites, there was probably over one hundred of them allowing water to fall off then. Darkness was all that they could see in front of them, the light from Sypha's staff only gave off a faint orange glow that didn't get time very far. Water oozed out of the stone walls, some of it had begun to freeze from the weather. Quietly, they continued down the linear path that had been naturally laid out by the stalagmites. Creating a single file path for them to follow. However, they soon came to a crossroad. A small gap in the ceiling allowed them to see it.  
"Left or right?" Sypha said.  
Magnus gazed down at Abaddon, his breathing had weakened, "Just pick one!"  
Trevor snapped his head towards the left path, his sensing ability picking up something evil, "Probably not a good idea to go down-"  
"The left." A voice said.  
He stepped into the limited light from the left path. A young man revealed himself, probably in his late teens. Blond hair lit up in the light, it was short only just barely touching the bottom of his ears, but it was still beautiful to gaze at. Deep blue pools stared back at the group, eyes of the helpless. He wore a loose-fitting white shirt that was covered in holes and rips. His grey trousers were the same. He'd been in a fight, but with what. A long silver broadsword was in his right hand, the blade had a ruby on it.  
"You alright kid?" Grant said.  
He nodded, "Just killed a Cerberus."  
"Cerberus? I doubt that kid." Magnus pulled his wings over Abaddon.  
One was to keep him warm, the other was to hide him. With him being unconscious, he was on display for all mortal eyes to see.  
"Yes, I, Lysander Marquis slayer of the mighty Cerberus."  
None of them took his word.  
"I stabbed it in the chest and it died."  
"Awwwwwooooooffffff!"  
Trevor held his wound, "Lying little shit, just like his ancestors before him."  
Lysander backed away from the entrance to the left path. It broke through the entrance. A humongous three-headed dog snarled at the tiny foes. It's long black fur covered one pair of eyes on its middle head, while the other two were fine. The enormous creature forced the cave to shake, its back collided with the top of the ceiling. Rocks began to fall.  
"Run for it!" Lyudmil cried.  
Each one of them made a dash for the path on the right, the Cerberus smacking its nose on the tiny entrance. Somehow, they found themselves in a clearing that guided them to a graveyard which had been attacked by the vicious snowstorm. Gravestones that were shaped in a cross, littered the yard. The only thing that stood out was the undisturbed coffin in the centre. Taking another huge gulp from the jar that Abaddon made for him, he inspected the coffin. There was no name on the coffin.  
"Awoooooofff!" Cerberus burst through the cave door.  
Trevor was not impressed with the kid, he looked as if he needed genuine help, but then lied about killing the beast. He brandished out Vampire Killer and managed to hit the middle head in its left eye, taking it out of the socket. Cries of pain filled the air as the huge dog held its injury with its paw. Smacking Sypha away with the other. Her body collided with one of the gravestones, which Magnus rose onto the air, allowing it to drop on its right head. It was at that moment, when Magnus noticed the colour of its eyes, a difficult to see in the darkness of the cave. The right had crimson red, middle were as black as the night and the last head had a light blue.  
"Fire, Shadow and Ice." Magnus looked down at Abaddon, "We could have used you Wind abilities."  
Lysander used its thick fur as a ladder to clamber up, Trevor did the same. The two men raced to the top of one of the heads. To kill a Cerberus, one method was to strike all three heads at once. Another was to wail at it with its Elemental Weaknesses. Which the only ones that they had was unconscious

and freezing to death.  
Lysander rose up on the Fire head, which was a bad idea, it lit all of the hairs on its body ablaze. Burning him. The young hunter dive-bombed straight into the soothing cool of the snow. The Ice head managed to shake Trevor off, causing him to tumble into the snow. Grant managed to scale the wall of the slippery cave and jump onto the back of the best. Trevor rose back up, though blood stained the snow. His wound had come open. Even though it had been healed by magic, there was still a period of time that he had to wait before it would be completely healed, he would have been fine. If he hadn't been thrown off a huge dog, Julia forgot to mention that part. He ignored most of the pain and began to climb back up. Grant gripped the fur of the Shadow had, which allowed a black fire to escape from its mouth, nearly hitting Lysander. Trevor marched up to the Ice head once more, gripping the tufts of fur that weren't frozen. Magnus stole Lysander's blade, flew up into the air and stabbed the Fire head in the forehead, the other two followed suit. As it fell to the ground, Magnus readjusted Abaddon's position and it set ablaze. As Trevor landed, he could feel that something was wrong. They were not alone.  
There was silence, apart from the now gentle sound of the winter breeze. Grant spotted that there was a second cave, just passed the coffin.  
Clap, clap, clap...Clap, they were sarcastic.  
A blond male stood behind them on top of the rocks where Cerberus had rudely broken through. He gave a smile and a single giggle as he floated down to the ground. Those crimson red eyes truck Trevor as being the oddest thing about him.  
"Slaying my dog, how rude of you?" He said.  
"Hello, Master." Magnus stared him with his eyes flashed a bright pink. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Demon's Master

He stood there was a malicious grin, gazing at the group. Though his eyes were set on the Greater Demon that Magnus still had in his arms. A booming laugh soon followed. With haste, Sypha tore off part of her cloak to cover up Trevor's open wound. However, the Vampire had already smelt the blood. His head jerked to the were Trevor was, he vanished. A second later, he reappeared behind Trevor, holding his head back. Stabbing him in the abdomen to break free, Trevor fled away from the danger zone. It was clear to Trevor that he was no ordinary Vampire, not with that level of self-healing. It caught Trevor off guard. Hissing, the Vampire flung the Belmont into one of the graves. Rising almost instantly, Trevor brandished out Vampire Killer. He cracked it and the whip collided with the Vampire's jaw, blood stained the white snow. The whip danced around its wielder, lashing the Vampire with every thrust. With one movement, he snatched the whip out of the air. Steam came from his palm as he held it.  
"If I was to take a guess, you are one of the Belmont family. Am I correct?"  
"No, I'm the son of the King of England." Trevor head-bashed the Vampire.  
He flinched in the shock of the sudden assault, but it didn't look as if it hurt.  
"Oh, how very clever." He was not impressed.  
Lysander recovered his blade from Magnus and attempted to strike the Vampire. Stopped by a telekinetic force before he could even make contact with him, flinging him away as if he was nothing. Sypha launched a flamethrower spell out of her staff, the Vampire held his hand out and absorbed the flames. She could not believe what she was seeing. She attempted the same method with lightning, he absorbed that too, the same with ice. She could not understand how he was capable of achieving such an outcome. She had no way of attacking him. However, he retaliated with a powerful gust of wind, pulling her off the ground. With its strength, he could have turned it into a tornado. Distraction occurred with Grant stealthily stabbing him on the back of the leg. Following that up, Magnus flew him into the air using his mind and tried to smash him into the ground. Before he could pull the attack off, the Vampire flicked Magnus into a rock using his own telekinesis, freeing him from Magnus' grasp. Upon impact, he dropped Abaddon, causing him to fall into the snow. Magnus dives in after him but was flicked away by the Vampire. He picked Grant up by his shirt and punching him into the rocks. Borrowing Trevor's sword, Sypha managed to stab him in the back. As he turned to gaze into her eyes of hope that her attack might bright him down, he put his hand on her face allowing a black flamethrower to come from it. From the overwhelming power, her body was thrown away into the snow. Burns covering her face. Once again, Grant tried to stab him in the leg, only the Vampire expected it this time and backhanded him before he got the chance.  
"Pity that we have to fight in such a violent manner."  
Lyudmil broke out of his shock of seeing his master's crimson red eyes, he vanished and reappeared behind his master, clamping down on his master's neck.  
"How dare you!?" He tore Lyudmil off, flicking him over his shoulder into the snow.  
He rose up, "Master Alucard, please do not tell me that you have been feeding off mortals?"  
"He's being controlled." Trevor sighed.  
"Oh, no I am not, I am perfectly well."  
"Quit the games Cornelius, I thought you didn't want to use your powers for evil." Magnus cried, "That's one of the reasons why you tamed me."  
Alucard allowed shadows to surround him, "But Mathias' cause was one worth fighting for."  
The shadows soon turned into purple and blue shades of fire, they began to twirl, dancing around his body.  
"No, Dracula is wrong." Lyudmil was struck by one of the shadow fireballs.  
"Mathias has never been more right." He places his left had on his chest and shut his eyes, "Mathias' way, is the only way to cleanse humanity!" He allowed several of them to strike the other Vampire.  
Unexpectedly, Trevor chucked a large bottle of holy water at the possessed Alucard. An unholy scream came from the pair of them. Alucard's eyes flashing back to a bright amber colour, he gazed around the area with a wave of confusion.  
"Master Alucard?" Lyudmil said.  
He gave a gentle smile before his body collapsed on the ground. It became draped in shadow. Once it arose, the red eyes returned.  
"He is still in there," Lyudmil reassured himself.  
"Though you may never see him again," Alucard said placing seeds of doubt in his heart.  
Sypha went in again and tried to strike Alucard in the chest, she successfully hit him. Though it did not kill him, he allowed the shadows to surround him again, smacking her with a sphere of darkness. Blood poured out of her mouth, she wiped it away with her sleeve and tried again. Drawing a figure of eight with a line down the middle, a wall of fire rose up around him. Catching her off guard, her body fell into the fire with the built-up momentum. Rubbing her shoulder of the pain, she backed off. The wall vanished into small embers and cinders.  
"Well that was a wasted effort." He levitated into the air but allowing Alucard's large bat wings to support him.  
Trevor allowed the whip to dance around him again, with it constantly changing rotation, making it nearly impossible for someone without Vampire eyes to grab it. The tactic worked, it snapped across Alucard quite a few times along the face. Each slap doing double the damage and double the pain since he was a Vampire and he was possessed by an evil presence. Despite his injuries and the venom that was still burning through his body, Trevor acrobatically moved with the whip, with it striking out using its tip. As he span, the whip began to shine with a white light, Trevor enchanted the whip with holy light magic. An ability that had been past down the generations, making the Vampire Killer effective on pretty much any creature of the night. But more importantly, it would hit harder. As the whip flurried around Trevor, Grant stabbed Alucard in the back. The pain forced him to stop dodging, paralysing him in place for a few moments, but that was all Trevor needed to get in some more lashes. With haste, Sypha sliced him with her blade, allowing Trevor to get some more lashes. Magnus placed Abaddon down, dived passed the fast-moving parts of the whip and slashed him with his fully extended claws. Alucard used his ability to mist to free himself out of the situation, he reappeared on the coffin. Firing another ball of darkness at Trevor as a retaliation. Then firing a thick black fog at Lyudmil to get him on the ground. Snapping his fingers, darkness surrounded the other Vampire, swallowing him up.  
"Lyudmil!" Magnus cried.  
Alucard fired another ball of darkness at Magnus, rendering him unconscious, due to it being a strong attack against him. Alucard snapped his fingers again, the darkness released him, but his eyes were soulless with no pupils.  
"Ha! Kill the Belmont."  
Lyudmil misted away from sight, reappearing behind Trevor. The Belmont warrior did not flinch seeing the Vampire next to him. Lyudmil clamped down on the mortal's neck.  
"Trevor!" Sypha yelled.  
However, the venom that was in Trevor's blood, transferred over to Lyudmil. Screaming in agony, he released Trevor. The Belmont kicked him out of the way.  
Alucard smiled, "Traeh rouy ot sekirts bmun fo lluf eb won llahs dlrow eht, uoy rof, ydob ruoy ni en thgim taht niap eht fo lla tegrof!" He chanted.  
Any pain that Lyudmil was feeling seemed to vanish and he happily punched Trevor in the face.  
"You hollow backstabbing fuck!" Trevor said slashing Lyudmil with Vampire Killer.  
Lysander leapt into the air, Alucard simply moved out of the way, face planting the snow.  
"I must say he is not very good, neither was his father." He taunted.  
Lysander pulled his head out of the snow, "My father?"  
"Oh yes, he decided to show up to the castle whilst Mathias was having one of his famous council meetings. Before he stepped in the door, I torched him with God's judgment."  
Lysander seemed confused as to what he meant.  
"He struck your dad with lightning more than likely," Grant said.  
"You bastard!"  
Lysander lunged at him, but Alucard dodged it.  
"I only brought it up because you deserved to know. Though it was quite entertaining."  
"Shut up!" Tears came to his eyes.  
"What a baby." He teased, "Your father deserved it."  
"What?"  
Lyudmil misted and tried to bite Trevor again, but failed.  
"Your father is the reason why I could not convince the town's people not to burn my daughter."  
Lysander shook his head, "No! You're lying, my father would never do that."  
"Oh really, he is the reason as to why she is dead and why I can not get the pain of the flames out my mind."  
"Fuck, his dad burnt you too?" Grant said.  
Alucard nodded, "My scars are a constant reminder of that day. My failure to save my family!" A large bolt of lightning burst from the clouds almost striking Lysander.  
He could have died the same way his father did, his heart pounding as he rose up from the snow.  
"After loosing, Marié, Lisa and Celine to the hands of mortals. Mathias could not have opened my eyes to the truth of humanity."  
Sypha rose from the snow, Celine was her mother. With serious burns on her face, she walked up to her father.  
"Mother's death shouldn't drive you to do this." She placed a hand on his cheek.  
She gazed into his now black eyes, reflecting his confusion over who she was. Sypha gave a smile, "I'm your daughter."  
In the shock, he stepped back, "I only have one..."  
She shook her head as Lysander began to move in, "I was seven when her murder happened..." tears came to her eyes, "You tried to stop them, but in the shock of everything, you forgot to take a potion that you had at noon... You showed your magic to try and save her, the town's people thought she was a witch since she

married a Sorcerer." Her tears fell to the ground as Lysander struck him.  
He winced in the pain as Lyudmil pinned Trevor to the ground. Just before Alucard flung Lysander away, a familiar scorpion tail was ready to strike his chest. Abaddon has finally awoken, he stood on all six of his limbs as close to the ground as he could. Looking like a wolf that was ready to strike.  
"Father, mother accepted her fate and I did not get angry at the people for her murder."  
"Celine burnt to death, so did Lisa. Marié was murdered in the night whilst I was away... All because of humans and my carelessness. They would have all died peacefully if humans that thought us magic users were spawns of evil, were purged from the world."  
Trevor flicked Lyudmil off him. With haste, he wrapped his still glowing whip around the Vampire's neck. He struggled to breathe as Abaddon allowed a possible poisonous fog to escape from his growling lips, his white tiger-like fangs revealed for the world to see.  
"Very sorry Abaddon for knocking you into that frozen water."  
The Greater Demon's growl became louder, his snarling awoke Magnus.  
"Now leave your fucking grandson alone," Trevor said, listening to the sound out the whip burning the Vampire's skin.  
Grant picked up a bottle of holy water and poured it on the Vampire. To make sure that Cornelius stayed away for more than five seconds, Trevor placed the feather that had been hiding for a while, on his forehead. Bellowing our a tremendous screech, Alucard's body went limp in Sypha's arms. Abaddon dropped his guard, rising to be back on his two feet. Trevor unhooked the Vampire Killer and Lyudmil seemed to be back to normal. He came over to his master as Sypha placed him down. His eyes opened to some strange and unfamiliar faces. He jumped a little until he saw both Lyudmil and Magnus.  
"Oh Master Alucard, you are back!" Lyudmil celebrated.  
Barging passed Lyudmil, Trevor showed the feather to Alucard.  
"This pair told me you knew what to do with this."  
"And you are?"  
"Trevor fucking Belmont." His pain was returning, "I was struck by that bastard's tail."  
Trevor pointed to Abaddon, who looked away in guilt.  
"He fell on it."  
Alucard took the feather, it burned and he returned it to Trevor, "That is a feather from Heaven. Where do you get it?"  
"An Angel with a scythe and a robe dropped it down a hole."  
"Samiel?"  
Abaddon took a closer look at it with it still in Trevor's hand, "A Death Bringer? This is not his. Trevor, hold it to the light."  
Upon doing so, the feather had strange golden dust on it and a green hue around it.  
"Raphael!" Abaddon celebrated a little with his voice.  
"Who?" Grant said.  
"The Archangel of Healing and an enemy of my best friend Asmodeus."  
"Is the Angel your enemy?" Alucard said, summoning a pot of water.  
Summoning wood under the pot, he lit it and gestured for Trevor to drop it in.  
"What's that gonna do?" Lysander said.  
"This with burn away the Angel Dust, leaving the magic that is necessary to heal both Trevor and Lyudmil without it burning," Alucard said, stirring the water with a stick.  
"So was that really your grandfather controlling you?" Sypha said.  
Alucard took note of the injuries that the young woman had, "You may have a sip of this too. In fact, you should all have a sip. It would be beneficial for you all."  
"It is not nice to leave a lady hanging like that." Abaddon referred to how the Vampire was dodging the question.  
"Yes, he was an amazing Sorcerer. Known for his crazy and wacky potions, not even my father could understand how such strange ingredients could make a potion. Though he got worse after Mother..." tears came to his eyes.  
Sypha stayed quiet as he rubbed his eyes.  
Bailing his friend out, Magnus nodded, "Cornelius spent the majority of his time in the towers of the castle, too shocked from everything to speak a word. The last thing he said to me was to protect Alucard, and that he was going to allow his dark powers to finally take him. He was done running from his own mistakes."  
"Mistakes?" Grant said.  
"He believes that he could have saved Marié, Lisa and Celine if he was there for them. He tried to save all of them, but he knew that fate would take them eventually." Magnus said.  
"I never understood that father used to know when someone was at the door before they came anywhere near the house, Mother used to think that he could see into the future," Sypha said.  
"Ah, no it was not that. Grandfather has the ability to see anyone that he wants. Think of it as if he is seeing through a glass ball, but it's in his mind's eye." Alucard said.  
"That was how he knew that his loved ones would be taken from him, he could see their murders coming to the doors, but he did nothing to prevent it. Having his attempt whilst the event was going on, causing him more pain in the process. He's allowed himself to be swallowed up by his own overlapping sorrow." Magnus said.  
Alucard summoned some cups and poured the water into them. He handed them out to everyone.  
"So what was the potion that Cornelius took for?" Grant spoke as he sipped the content of his cup.  
"A potion that bound his Shadow element. The darkest of all Black Magic. Personally, I think that no Sorcerer or Sorceress should even consider learning it. Always ends badly." Alucard said, "The potion keeps the element locked away for five years. I knew it was being to wear off because of the colour of his eyes."  
"His eyes?" Lysander said giving the cup a sip.  
Alucard nodded, "Yes, due to my grandfather pretty much only knowing Black Magic, not including Wind and Mind, it causes his eyes to turn from an ocean blue to purple. However, with the added Shadow element, the turned a deep dark shade of purple. Turning black when; he got angry, at nighttime and when he used the element. It stayed locked away throughout most of my childhood. Though I am curious, when did he have you?" He looked at Sypha.  
"I'm nineteen, born in 1457. Why?"  
Alucard gave a smile, "You are a year older than me."  
"What!?" She blushed.  
Trevor laughed, "Awww, Sypha is a big sister to a Vampire."  
"Not a big sister... I'm your aunt, right?"  
"That is correct," Alucard confirmed.  
"When were you bitten?" Lysander asked with caution his voice.  
"Who said he was bitten." Abaddon finished his cup and lay down.  
Alucard summoned two blankets, one for him to lie on the other to keep him warm.  
"Thank you."  
"Your Mother was human!" Lysander said.  
Alucard summoned a bunch of blankets and handed them out, "You should all get some rest, allow the magic to work."  
"But your mother?" Lysander said.  
Alucard let out a very low and quiet growl, Abaddon's ears plucked up the sound.  
"So you're not a Vampire at all?"  
"His Father is Dracula," Magnus said.  
"Oh my god..." Lysander was shocked.  
"Leave the poor halfling alone, quit pestering him with your questions." Abaddon was settling down.  
Lysander began to do the same, "What was it like? Having Dracula as a father."  
"Not now, child of Marquis. Get some sleep."  
"How did he know who my father was?"  
Abaddon's mouth began to release the green thick fog, "Sleep." He spoke through his teeth.  
In his fear, Lysander lay down shaking. The flow of the fog stopped and Abaddon lay back down.  
"Harsh," Magnus said as he placed his head on his master.  
With Alucard gently stroking through the Demon's long pink locks, "Sometimes it takes a little persuading to stop a human from barking like a dog."  
"Ha! I guess so." 


End file.
